I Am The Silver Bullet
by FrostHitsugaya19
Summary: Kudo's been living almost 2 years as Conan Edogawa with people in his side in danger because of his opponents, the Black Organization because who knows if they'll found him or what. But as time passes by, would the Black Organization still be dense or not? Would Kudo/Conan still hide? Or not? Would he stop from seeking them? Or not? What might be it? What? (PROLOGUE INSIDE)
1. What's this story all about?

_**"If we just stand here and wait, we won't achieve anything. Sorry, but we need to keep forward. ~Unknown"**_

* * *

 ** _Kudo's been living almost 2 years as Conan Edogawa with people in his side in danger because of his opponents, the Black Organization because who knows if they'll found him or what. But as time passes by, would the Black Organization still be dense? Or not? Would Kudo/Conan still hide? Or not? Would he stop from seeking them? Or not? What might be it? What?_**

* * *

 ** _A story of FrostHitsugaya19._**

* * *

 ** _But the real author of the anime/manga is Aoyama Gosho._**

* * *

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DC. AND IF I WILL... WHO KNOWS IT MIGHT BE A MYSTERY?_**


	2. Prolouge

**A/N: This is an original work of FrostHitsugaya19.**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DC. AOYAMA GOSHO DID.**

* * *

 **Prologue: (FULL INTRODUCTION SUMMARY)**

Shinichi Kudo, a famous high school detective who recently became not known because of his absence in the whole world without any reasons. He's a 16 year old detective. And as the story of the real Detective Conan goes on, Shinichi Kudo witnessed an illegal transfer or transmission between a man in black and another man. Unknowingly and unnoticed, a man with the same black suit made him unconscious. Those men in black forced him to drink a drug. Later on, when he woke up he found himself shrunk and turned him to an 8 year old elementary student.

He now go to the name of Conan Edogawa, which he actually got from mixing the names Arthur Conan Doyle and Edogawa Rampo, when Ran Mouri, who is Kudo's love interest, visited him. And then because of some excuses, he now lives with Ran and his hopeless father, Kogoro Mouri.

His existence as Conan Edogawa only lives to capture the Black Organization, whom he named to those men in black because all those people in this secret organization wears black clothes.

Rather than himself and us, fans; there are other people who knows him. His professor who made gadgets and things to help him still solve cases even though he had shrunk and his name is Professor Hiroshi Agasa. Then his parents, Yukiko Kudo, a retired actress, and Yusaku Kudo, a famous novelist. Heiji Hattori is actually a rival of Kudo. But when Heiji knows about his real personality, he became close with Kudo/Conan. He's the first one to know Conan's real identity trough his own deductions. Then, Haibara Ai or her real name Miyano Shiho. She was the one responsible for creating the drug for the organization and undergoes with the name Sherry; and named the drug Apotoxin 4869 or widely known as APTX 4869, but because of her sister's death, she go different path away from the organization and later on be partners with Conan. At the Black Organization, the only one who knows his identity is Vermouth. Then later on, Eisuke Hondou, Subaru Okiya (or real name Shuichi Akai) and Kaito Kid (or real name Kaito Kuroba) know him too.

* * *

Kudo's been living almost 2 years as Conan Edogawa with people in his side in danger because of his opponents, the Black Organization because who knows if they'll found him or what. But as time passes by, would the Black Organization still be dense? Or not? Would Kudo/Conan still hide? Or not? Would he stop from seeking them? Or not? What might be it? What?


	3. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DC.**

* * *

 **A/N: NOTE! THE STORIES AND THE DEDUCTIONS AND ETC. ARE ALL MINE~**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Hit The Ball, Before it Fall**

The sun is already about to set. It's already 4 pm. I wonder, Sera was actually Akai's sister, then who's that girl whom she called her self as her sister out of the domain, that girl who looks so much like her? Who is she?

 **Out of wonders again, Kudo-kun?** Haibara said.

 **Ah! Nothing. I'm just wondering about trip for tomorrow.** I said as I look at the 3 kids who's walking in front of us as they chat to each other with random topics.

 **Oy! Conan!** Genta shouted. **Do you know someone from the baseball team of Japan?** He run towards me and was followed by the other two.

 **Why?** I asked.

 **Just say it!** Genta shouted again. Well I know someone. I was about to open my mouth when Haibara speak up.

 **He just know soccer players since he's _him_. ** Haibara said. I just laugh in an annoyed manner. Then I looked at my side to see two twins playing baseball. Oh, speaking of the devil, baseball. I stopped walking and so the others, too.

 **Look! Look!** Ayumi shouted as she rushes in the twins.

 **It's baseball!** Mitsuhiko followed. Then the three went rushing in the twins. I stared at them and just smirked.

 **When did I started being with them?** I ask at myself. Haibara look at me. **I wonder, how would my life end up if I hadn't met them and I didn't stayed at Uncle and Ran's place?**

 **You'll end up as no one knows your real identity.** Haibara said.

 **But I can't solve cases, can't catch those criminals and save some innocent people from getting arrested. And you know, if I hadn't met with them and the others, I wouldn't meet with the FBI, the CIA or I can't dig dipper about the Black Organization... so you know, Haibara, sometimes I wonder, if you have the full antidote now... should I change back or not?** I said.

 **What do you mean?** She said.

 **If I would to go back as Shinichi, many questions would raise up and Ran and the others in my age would be happy seeing me and also some other people, but, the disadvantage is I won't be on Ran's side anymore... also you and the others.** I said, then I laugh. **And if those kids would pull up some freaking things again, no one would stop them.**

 **But the funniest thing would be if I didn't follow those men in black back there at that park, I wouldn't hurt Ran's feelings, I wouldn't know you and the organization, I wouldn't get any access to the FBI and the CIA and some other thing and stuffs, I wouldn't get these moments, I wouldn't be close to my detective rival, Heiji and my life would end up boring until I die.** I said.

 **I guess this is a second chance. But who knows what might really happen. I don't hold the future and I can't go back to the past, but only my present. The choice is up to me, if I would dig dipper or not. I live in this reality. Now, I must face it... so Haibara, if anything happens to me... keep moving forward and live on.** I said. Silence took place after those words of mine.

 **So, even a tantei-san like you would now such things as like that.** Haibara said as she walks towards the three kids, who were watching. I followed.

* * *

It's already 30 minutes since we stayed here. We must go now. 4:30 pm. **Guys, let's go back.** I said. Then a break of glass was heard.

 **Waaahhh!** The other twin said.

 **Oh no... we've done it, Fujishima.** The other twin said.

 **Let's look for the ball, Fujishiko!** Fujishima said.

 **We'll help!** Ayumi stated.

 **Oy! But it's almost sunset! We need to go back to our houses!** I said.

 **But they need help, Conan-kun.** Mitsuhiko fought back.

 **Let's help them!** Ayumi shouted.

 **Yeah!** The other two said. Just ignoring me? Then I started looking at the twins.

 **Even though they look exactly the same, they have differences like Fujishima is shorter than Fujishiko. Fujishima is right handed while Fujishiko is left.** I said. Haibara look at me. Then to the twins.

 **How did you know that Fujishima is right and Fujishiko is left handed?** She asked.

 **When we're talking there, Fujishiko picked the ball and he always do mannerism to twists the pen in his pocket with his left hand. And Fujishima started pointing things and drinks water from his water battle with his right hand.** I explained.

* * *

5: 30 pm. It's dark. We've been looking for that ball for ages!

 **Hey guys! Let's go now.** I said to the 3. But they still insists.

 **Kids, what are you doing in this late hour?** A man asked. All of our attention was stolen by him.

 **We were just finding the ball of-** I said.

 **Mister! Have you seen a baseball?!** Fujishima shouted.

 **No. But I've seen a broken glass of a window.** The man said. Then he go out of his house and pointed the house right next to him. Huh? Why did he let his back door open when he got out? And why did he hid himself on his back door while talking to us? And why now of all times, he appeared claiming himself to see a broken glass just now and he didn't hear the breaking sound? Weird. Then we look at the neighboring house. **You've got to deal with Mrs. Smith.** He said. English family name? American?

 **Mr. What's your name?** I asked with a childful voice.

 **Delson. Kevin Delson.** He said.

 **Your american and also your neighbor, too?** I said.

 **How did you know?** He said in English.

 **Your name.** I replied.

 **You understand me?** He asked.

 **I'm studying as a kid, you know?** I said.

 **Anyways, she'll get angry... Let's find for that ball and fix her window as soon as possible.** He said.

* * *

While at another place...

 **So here starts _he's_ tale... Let's see... if _he_ really is _him_... ** By an unknown voice.

 **Don't get too excited. We don't know what might happen.** Another man said.

 **Gin.** The unknown voice said. **What's next after _that_? Kill _him_?**

 **Shut up. Bourbon. There's still no response from the boss.** Gin said.

 **This is the first time I contacted with you, right?** Bourbon said with a smile. **Let's get along.**

 **Tsk. Your just like Vermouth.** Gin said. **Concentrate with your work.**

Then he got out. Bourbon was left alone in that small, dark room with many LCD monitors and stuffs.

 **Why did you didn't tell me, who you are?! Damn it!** Bourbon punched and slammed the table and shouted.

* * *

 **A/N:** **NOTE! THE STORIES AND THE DEDUCTIONS AND ETC. ARE ALL MINE~ Also, what would happen next? What's Gin and Bourbon talking about? And Conan and the others, what would happen next?**

 **~.~ Sleepy here...**


	4. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DETECTIVE CONAN**

* * *

 **A/N: Been a long time, right?**

* * *

 _ **PREVIOUSLY:**_

 **Anyways, she'll get angry... Let's find for that ball and fix her window as soon as possible.** He said.

 **Why did you didn't tell me, who you are?! Damn it!** Bourbon punched and slammed the table and shouted.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Well come to Hell~**

 **Hey, guys! Look! Look!** Ayumi said as she looks right through the window of Mrs. Smith, where she points a baseball ball on the floor of the living area. We look in it as Mr. Delson lead the way. I, on the other hand, went in the nearest window near me and saw a different scene. As I realize the real thing, Ayumi and the other kids except for Haibara, who is currently checking her phone and me, shouted in the top of their lungs.

 **Why? What?** Mr. Delson asked them. I went there and point the door.

 **Someone died in there!** I said. Mr Delson brake the door. I notice Haibara stare at me. I called out Mitsuhiko and Genta to call the police.

 **Hyaaa!** Shouted by Mr. Delson as he finishes breaking the door. We rushed in, him and me, inside. I saw the ball near the pool of blood and examined the body and the place. **M-Mrs. Smith...** Mr. Delson said with stammering voice. I continued my investigation. The knife near the body. Foot prints of a boots shoe, I'm sure it's boots. The ball. The cracked window.

* * *

At the other hand, someone's been talking to the phone. **Everything's on place?** A deep yet scary voice, full of excitement, said. It was Gin driving his car and with him are two people in black. **Be sure.** Then he put down his phone.

 **This is a big revelation, aniki.** Another person said with a wall body and a smile. It was Vodka. Gin's partner.

 **What will you do with him?** A person sitting at the back as she smoke said. Vermouth.

 **You are not afraid in the punishment regards this one?** Vodka asked.

 **How would she? She's a traitor. She must accept her faith.** Gin said. **I just wonder, why can't we kill her instead the boss would do it?**

 **Because, I am the boss' favorite.** Vermouth said.

 **Got a nerve there, eh, Vermouth.** Gin said.

* * *

 **Everything's on place, Gin.** Bourbon said as he speaks to the phone. **Yes.** He put the phone down.

 **You are the one who researched him, right?** Kir asked him as he looks in the sky.

 **Yes. 98% actually.** Bourbon answered while putting his bonnet on.

 **I can't believe it.** Kir said.

 **Yeah... do you know about this?** Asked by Bourbon.

 **No.** Kir answered. **How'd you figure that out?**

 **Vermouth. Irish. Sherry.** Bourbon answered.

 **WHAT?! Verouth, Irish and Sherry? How?** Kir asked.

 **You'll know the answer to that later.** Bourbon said. **Let's go.** Then the both of them entered the car.

* * *

The police officers went after 22 minutes. I saw Inspector Megure, Detective Takagi, Detective Sato and Detective Chiba, too. The only think unexpected was... Heiji. WHAT IS HE DOING IN HERE?! He saw me and wave his hand while saying, **Yo!** He rushed towards me.

 **What are you doing in here?** I asked him.

 **We're staying here for a while. It seems like my father is solving a case. I'm with Kazuha awhile back.** He explained. **So, I guess I could visit ya for a while. And saw the police and gave me a ride. Luckily, saw ya.**

 **Get lost.** I said and went to Inspector Megure. He laugh and went with me.

* * *

After telling the case, Inspector Megure nodded and look at us. **So, this 5:30 pm you, Mr. Delson talk to the kids, right?** Inspector Megure confirmed. Mr. Delson nodded.

Heh. This case is easy but I need evidence. **Sir! We've found broken mirrors and this suit in the nearby trash. It's covered with blood.** A police officer said.

 **Even the mirrors?** I asked.

 **No. It's just that it seems suspicious. The blood is already dry when we saw it and these mirrors are really kinda suspicious.** The officer replied.

I smirked a little as I gaze the grass with my eyes shining. Now, we just need to tell it. I look at Heiji. He got the same gaze.

 **Looks like our detectives needs to explain their happiness.** Haibara said. Ayumi, Genta and Mitsuhiko look at us with a questioned look.

 ** _*KRING~* *KRING~*_** My phone ringed. Everyone looked at me.

 **AH! Sorry about that~ Sorry~ Sorry~** I said. I wonder if it's Ran... I look at my phone. Eh? Unknown number? I pressed the answer button. **Hello?** I said with a playful child voice.

 **Kudo.** Just one word and the phone's line was cut off. He put the phone down. One word that gave me goosebumps and at the same time the feeling of dying. My life flashes back before me. I stared at the wind the whole time.

 **OY! Ku-nan! Conan! Conan!** Heiji shook me off the ground-the time I came back to reality. I jumped at his grasped.

 **Ah! Hahaha! Sorry. Sorry. I need to go to the bathroom!** I said as I look at him with my fake smile. I run and run going to a place where no one was. It can't be-! That voice! That same voice that put me in this body! Gin!

After running, I realize I was so far away that I can't see any traces of people that I know. I walk at the streets and run on the roads. I cross familiar houses: Ran's, professor's, mine, Genta's and many more, yet I don't care. The rain, I expected to come, came. It became cold yet I feel hot. I stop in an alley and sit down like a person who loose it's light and hope. How can he know?! I look desperately and angry and sad and tearfully happy at my phone! I don't know how to react! I have mixed feelings I can't explain. My heart, my skin and everything's burning up. Then I laugh.

 **What's wrong with me? I've encountered them many times as dangerous as them knowing who I am. What am I scared of?** I said and then called the last number who called me.

 **Took you long.** He said as a greeting message. **I want you to go at that place where we first met, the exact location where you shrank, Kudo. The Tropical Land. 1 hour and your dear Ran and parents would die. You can't call any people for the next days and years of your life even strangers.** The call ended just like that. Having me no time to actually talk. I leave my self looking at the raining heavens, making it more realistic, it cries for me.

As my desperate soul tries to put pieces together on the happenings, I run towards Ran's house. And all I saw was her shadow talking to uncle. I look around and 480 meters away from us, I can see a sniper. I search around again and saw 11 to 14 people wearing in black that walks near the house, that became regular costumers in a shop and that blends in the crowd. They are good at this. I gritted my teeth. I look at my watch and saw the exact 50 minutes left until 8 pm. It's dark.

I just ran up and went at the Tropical Island without a clear view of what might happen. The gates are closed. I look around for an opening, nothing. And until seconds ago, I was conscious. Hearing those last words before I felt that big rock hit my head, made myself to have chills, grit and curse them at the same time.

 **Welcome to hell.** And as I predicted it was Gin who said that.

* * *

 **A/N: I can't pull myself but to have this chapter update. Sorry, even though I did that author's note. Haha.**


	5. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DETECTIVE CONAN**

* * *

 _ **PREVIOUSLY:**_

As my desperate soul tries to put pieces together on the happenings, I run towards Ran's house. And all I saw was her shadow talking to uncle. I look around and 480 meters away from us, I can see a sniper. I search around again and saw 11 to 14 people wearing in black that walks near the house, that became regular costumers in a shop and that blends in the crowd. They are good at this. I gritted my teeth. I look at my watch and saw the exact 50 minutes left until 8 pm. It's dark.

I just ran up and went at the Tropical Island without a clear view of what might happen. The gates are closed. I look around for an opening, nothing. And until seconds ago, I was conscious. Hearing those last words before I felt that big rock hit my head, made myself to have chills, grit and curse them at the same time.

 **Welcome to hell.** And as I predicted it was Gin who said that.

* * *

 **Chapter 3: With Them**

Heiji scan the whole terrain yet he can't find Shinichi. **Where is he? It's been 10 minutes.** He said as of pissed.

 **You called us out here, boy?** A 20's man, with a Gothic style of clothing appeared. Namely, Perry Smith, the one and only child of hers, who goes on rebellion after a year because of her mother's way of doing things. He's been living with his father until his father died in an accident-all away from her mother. 22 years of age and easily pissed.

 **Heiji!** A familiar voice echoed again and again as Heiji searched who it was. A car rushing like wind came in and stopped right in front of him. Came climbing down were 2 ladies in a simple shirt and skirt outfit. Kazuha and Ran. Kazuha grab his shirt and suddenly push it to hers, meeting both of their eyes. Heiji look at her questionably.

 **Where are the kids?** Kazuha asked. She put her hand down and put her arms around her chest, folded like a boss.

 **There.** Heiji said as he points out Ayumi, Genta and Mitsuhiko talking together with bright and excited yet child-and-playful faces. Then his glance was caught by the girl leaning in the wall talking to someone over the phone with her usual face of boredom, Haibara. Heiji just look away and turn back his gaze at the ladies.

 **Where's Conan-kun?** Asked by Ran, who was holding her phone. **I can't contact him. What I mean is that, he's not answering it.** Heiji raised an eyebrow.

 _Not answering? What is Kudo doing? Where is he, anyways?_ Heiji thinks as he looks around them. **He's probably here around, anyways, he'll come back soon.** He said. He, then faced the suspects.

 **Sorry for the wait.** Heiji said.

* * *

I tried opening my eyes but it refuses and so I just answered its commands until I remember... **GIN!** I said as I suddenly jump to sit up. I breathe heavily and look around.

I'm alone in a room. There's a fluorescent light in the ceiling, the only source of light of this room. The ceiling and wall was painted in gray while there are pure black tiles cemented at the floor. 2 simple beds placed alongside each other with a space of an aisle at the center; both of the beds had pure white blanket and a pillow covered in white cover. The one I'm sitting now was on the left and the other's on the right, near the door. There's a door-a black, rectangular prison door; no windows nor any other way out of the room except for the door. There's 2 CCTV cameras looking at me.

Looking at myself, both of my arms and legs were chained at the four sides of the left bed. Chains that I can easily lift but hard to take out. It's not too long, not that too short, either; enough for me to sit up, lay my self up, lean at the wall near me, but not moving anywhere else outside the bed. I continue to search for tools and remembered the professor's inventions. And when I look at myself, once again. I just noticed that my belt, suspenders, watch, eyeglass, shoes, bow tie, and the detective badge were all gone. Everything's gone. **Damn it!** I shouted. I heard footsteps and just glared at the door until, wishing here, that someone comes in that I can talk to... nicely.

And for luck's sake! Someone came in, it was Gin. **Gin...** I said as I just glared at him as he enters the room and someone from the outside closes it and stands at the door. Gin walk few steps and sit in the right bed. Bending his back as he stares down to my eyes, he puts his shoulders on his knees and presses his hands together.

 **Kudo Shinichi.** He said. At that moment, chills started to flow down my spines. He stand up after minutes of silence. He took out a gun in his coat and points it exactly at my head with still enough distance. **Been a long time. Or should I say,** he closes the gun to my head and now I'm inches away with the gun to my head. **Conan Edogawa.**

 **How did you found out?** I just ask like a normal person, but seriously even though the place was surprisingly cold, I'm full of sweat right now. I heard footsteps again coming at the room and voices outside that I'm familiar with. One surprising moment was also Gin didn't kill me but pulled his gun away and himself.

 **I won't. Don't worry.** He said. Oh, I see so he's speaking to someone through an earpiece or something. He put back the gun and walk in front of the door. **You'll be staying here until we receive orders from up above.** He said as the door slowly opens up, revealing 3 people at the same time, too. Vodka, the one who stayed at the hallway to guard the door, Bourbon and Kir are there, too. Before going out, Gin added, **Also, if you're trying to find for your stuffs it's as good as new ordinary items later.** He went out, have a glance at Kir and Bourbon and then went away.

Kir and Bourbon entered and closed the door. Both of them, sit at the right bed and I just lean myself at the wall near me. **Where am I?** I asked.

 **Japan, of course.** Kir said. Seriously?

 **This is a freaking surprise, Conan Edogawa.** Bourbon stated. Kir and Bourbon, two great infiltrators of some organization that wants to take down black organization as much as I want to.

 **Me, too.** I said. **How did you found out?** They looked at each other.

 **Well, ask the boss, yourself, if you want to.** Kir said.

 **Boss? You mean he talks to you?** I said.

 **Once in a blue moon, yes. And if he does, just on screen. He only shows us the back of his chair, no traces of anything for his skin, eyes, mouth, gender, voice and look. He's using a voice changer. That's why if you think you can take us down, you're just going to be driven out into the nothingness.** Bourbon said.

 **Why didn't you kill me? What do you want from me?** I asked.

 **As for that we don't know.** Kir said. **No one knows.** And they leave me out of the room again.

 **Damn.** I just said as I cover my face with both of my palm. **What now?**

* * *

 **After the killer succeed picking the lock at Mrs. Smith's house, you started going around for jewelries or whatever items like money, you can steal. Unfortunately, Mrs. Smith saw you at the 2nd floor and you put a fight and stabbed her. That explains why her room is messy and blood stains drop on the ground that matches hers. She ran towards the kitchen and was about to go out the opened back door when you stabbed her, again. There she totally died.** Heiji said with bored eyes.

 **Kitchen? She's crazy. She can call...** A woman in her 50's said. She's in her formal dress. And according to the notes, she's the victim's mother who was currently sleeping at the other room, of the 2nd floor, away from all what happened. She's Jane Percival.

 **Because she doesn't have any phone. That's why she was about to ask help since there's a police station near here that you can just reach by walking.** Heiji said. Because no one's talking, he continued, **After that, the killer was in a state of shock of what happened. Drop the knife, went out of the house, lock the house from outside, break the window and throw the key inside. You hurriedly change your clothes and dump it in the trash. Then the kids came and played baseball. Actually, when they loose the ball what they hit was actually the window from your house. Realizing something, you quickly called the glass shop and ordered one of the same glass but unfortunately they don't have one. But, you still ordered and because you're a glass repairer or whatever the word is, before, you quickly changed the glass without sweat and dump it in the trash, too.**

 **Why would he do that?** Perry asked.

 **Well, because he don't want to sweat around of what happen to Mrs. Smith.** Heiji said.

 **Who's the killer, then?** Inspector Megure asked.

 **And according to all the information, I said, there's only one person who could be like that. It's you Mr. Delson.** Heiji said.

 **Wha... how?! There are CCTV cameras and also! This woman's in that house, too! You might be wrong of what happened...** Mr. Delson justified. But was cut off.

 **The CCTV cameras are off because of all the disturbances you did from the last days. Let's say, you hit the car, triggered the alarms and anything. Because of that, the CCTV cameras are off today and was scheduled to be fix this afternoon, too. You chose that moment to steal. And Mrs. Percival can't do such a thing in her age and while the commotions are happening, she's currently in deep sleep and took her hearing aid off. And if you said it can be Perry, sorry, he can't be, He's in a bar 24/7.** I said.

 **How do you know all of these?** Perry asked.

 **Easy. Just interrogate people.** Heiji said. **Oh, and... Perry, you've been in drugs, right?**

 **HOW?! THE HECK?!** Perry shouted.

 **The police are actually following you, you know?** Heiji said. **Oh, and I forgot. If you throw a ball in that distance, from there to here, it would have a very different result. The glass would break in a different way.**

After minutes, it was confirmed in the glass shop about the order, the CCTV repair and all. Then, Kevin Delson confessed his crimes in his line of work as a thief.

 _What a boring case._ Heiji thought. _And where the hell Kudo is?_

* * *

I've been trying out for the entire time, getting this chains off me. But hell, I can't. Of course, that's not surprising. Then someone came in again. The master of disguise, Vermouth.

 **Cool guy.** She stated. She sit in the right bed and crossed her legs.

 **Where the hell am I? How did you figure out? What do you-** I said.

 **Stop with the questions.** She said irritably. She pulled her cigarette and lighter. Lighted it and smoked. **You know, you can't keep secrets like forever.**

 **You told them.** I glared at her.

 **Yes and no. No, because they found out who you are in I don't know how but yes, I told them who you are when they interrogated me for confirmation. Sorry, cool guy.** She said. She stand up and walk to door. **Don't worry. As far as I know, angel and the others weren't killed.** With that, she went out.

* * *

 **A/N: What now?**


	6. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DETECTIVE CONAN**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 ** _PREVIOUSLY:_**

 **Where the hell am I? How did you figure out? What do you-** I said.

 **Stop with the questions.** She said irritably. She pulled her cigarette and lighter. Lighted it and smoked. **You know, you can't keep secrets like forever.**

 **You told them.** I glared at her.

 **Yes and no. No, because they found out who you are in I don't know how but yes, I told them who you are when they interrogated me for confirmation. Sorry, cool guy.** She said. She stand up and walk to door. **Don't worry. As far as I know, angel and the others weren't killed.** With that, she went out.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 **Chapter 4: The Heck Am I Thinking?!**

 **It's been two days, professor! Kudo's been gone two days!** Haibara shouted with fear as she confronts the professor in his house.

 **We all know that. That's why the police-no-we are doing are best to find him.** Heiji said. He stood from the bed and leaned at the wall, near him. _Where the hell are you?!_ He thought.

 **I've contacted his parents but they said he's not with them.** The professor said.

 **Kudo. Damn it!** Heiji murmured under his breath.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I've been locked up in this room for a long time, now. Might be two or three days. I lay down my head, cover my right shoulder to my eyes and curse in silence.

 **Here's breakfast.** Bourbon said as he enters with a tray with food in it. I sit up straight and glare back at him. **What's with the look, man?** He chuckled. Placing the food in my bed, he whispers something to me. _**You're family and friends are safe. Don't sweat a thing.**_ My eyes grown back to normal with relief. I sighed.

 **How long am I going to be lock up in this room?** I ask. He sit in the other bed and look at me.

 **Not long, I suppose. The superiors will be having a meeting about you later.** He said. **But now, try and eat some food. You're not eating anything for the last two days. Do you wanna die with a 'die from not eating anything' in your death certificate?** I smirked.

 **Two days, huh. Well, I can still live for a week of not eating anything.** I said.

 **Just eat it. If you're thinking we poisoned that, hell, no.**

 **Who cooked it?** I said as I reach for the food.

 **Malt did. His a professional chef for his side job.** He stood up and went over the door. **Don't try escaping, Kudo.**

 **Huh? Why?** I was already eating the food.

 **That shackles were changed last night while you were sleeping. You'll die from the electricity. And if ever you'll go down the bed, they'll send some waves around this room. You'll die with that, too.** He look at me seriously.

 **Man, don't look at me like that. Hell, since day 1, I can't even lay a toe in the ground or even make any progress of getting out from this shackles.** I said. I drink my water and put it in the tray. **Hey, get this back to this Malt person.**

 **You're really hungry. And I'm being serious, Kudo-kun.** He went at me, get the tray and leave.

Are they serious?! Electricity and waves?! How long do they intend to keep me in here?! I tried getting out of the shackles but then chills went down my spine when a sparkling light started to appear. I gave up and just lay down my head. **Shit. They're serious.**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 **Ran, do you have any information about Conan-kun?** Sonoko ask as she walks along side with Ran at the street. Ran looks down.

 **We still don't have. Conan-kun's gone for 2 days now. Father and the police are trying to best where he must have gone.** Ran said. Sonoko pats her back while grinning sadly. Ran look at her.

 **Don't be so upset, Ran. He might have been with his family or someone he knew. He would contact us, I'm sure. And if he does, he'll say he's fine. But, damn, that brat what is he doing leaving like that out of the blue?!** Sonoko said. Silence rain after so she continued, **He's just a freelance boy, right?**

 **Yeah. But he's just a child. How if something happens to him?** Ran said with an uncomfortable voice.

 **It's alright, Ran. I'm sure, it will be. It must be.** Sonoko said.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 **What does the boss wants? ;** **Why is the boss still keeping such a person of a threat in the quarters? ; What is he thinking?** Many questions rise from different people of different perspectives. The meeting was noisy. All of them were confused, uncertain, mad and any similar expressions that can be shown.

The meeting end up with questions. Nothing was fulfilled. Nothing was answered. It was a blank. Until, a similar call happen to ring everyone's phone. The 7 children's song. They answered it at the same time, no one was answering. After minutes it ended, and the big, black, flat LED screen lit up with light and happen to appear the boss of the organization. As what as Bourbon said, the back of a black, office swivel chair can only be seen with the dark surrounding.

Sounded like a robot the boss said, **Bring him in.** As soon as he said that many superiors stood up and went to wherever they will go.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 **How long am I going to stay here?! I need to find a way to get out.** I murmured. I sit up and was about to move again when someone entered. **Gin.**

He walk up straight near me, stand still and stare right into my eyes. What the heck? I just grin nervously and annoyingly. **What?** I said.

 **The boss is calling you.** He said. Then two men came in. They put a freaking heavy shackles both in my hands and feet, and then remove the shackles I had in the last 2 days. They forced me to go up and walk while holding my shoulder. Gin was walking in front while the two men were beside me. It's freaking heavy.

I saw a number of people in black, heck, they're camouflaging in the dark! We pass a number of hallways until we reached an elevator. We went in and Gin pressed the 3rd button at the first line. **Why?** I broke the silence. But he didn't answer.

We stop at a large oak door. Gin opened it. The heck many people in black appeared, sitting in bleachers, standing, leaning in the wall but one thing is for sure. When Gin went in his chair and the two men left me at the center of the big hall, all of them are staring, glaring and boring their eyes in me.

I was standing in the center with 8 men surrounding me, pointing their guns at me. Then the LED screen lit up and the boss showed up. **Free the shackles.** He commanded. And someone take my shackles off of me. I felt a sudden relieve with that.

 **I might escape.** I said the words that's ringing in my mind.

 **You might. But you can't.** He said. Hate the voice. I'll just play with him for a while.

 **Ohhh... How can you be so sure?** I ask.

 **There are about 20 snipers around the room, hiding. 8 people with guns around you. And the other men. Also, you're inside a snake's trap.** He said. I can feel him grinning evily.

 **What do you want? Why don't you just kill me? What the heck-**

 **Kudo Shinichi.** Chills went down in my spine as I heard my name being called out. **The fact that you just shrink means APTX 4869 was a success without any antidote. Thank you for you we've gathered good details.**

 **Answer me.** I just stated coldly.

He laughed. **We won't kill you, Kudo.**

 **Huh?**

 **We want you to be one of us.** Silence stood by between us and then I snapped back to reality.

 **Outrageous!**

 **Think of that as that but you know, you'll be a great member. You've got intelligence, skills and all! A perfect assa-**

 **DAMN! SHUT UP! I'M A DETECTIVE! I WON'T FREAKING AGREE WITH YOU!** I just shouted. Then I heard a gun shot. It pass through inches in my face and landed in the floor.

 **I won't shout if I were you, Kudo. Be careful of your actions.** I didn't said anything so he continued, **Well, if you don't want to join with us in this good talk then we'll use force.** The screen change and people appeared. At the upper-right, Ran and Sonoko were talking to each other. At the upper-left, mom and dad are walking. At the bottom-right, Heiji, Kazuha, Professor, Haibara and the other kids were at the mall. At the bottom-left, Vermouth appeared, shackles in her hands. She's unconscious lying in the floor with bruises. **Now, if you don't want to join,** then I saw the men-in-black walking near them. **They'll die.**

My eyes were all in the state of shock. **W-why?** I stater. **Why would you want me to join?!**

 **As I said, you've got the guts, the mind, the skills! And also, you've gotten deep in the organization, right? In that case, while you are with the organization we can simply watch your moves. As I said before, you're in the snake's den.** He said. Silence rule over.

After many minutes, I decided. **Ok. I'll join.** With that people murmured again. **But,** they stop murmuring. **In some conditions.**

 **Name it.** He said.

 **First, while I'm in you won't kill, hurt or even torture in any ways those people I've encountered with! Not even their dreams and their families! Any one of them! Once, I knew that something happened to one of them, you'll regret your very birth.** I said.

 **Threatening** **me? And how would you make me feel that?**

 **I've got my ways.** I said with a playful smirk. I continued, **Second, don't use me to kill them and torture them. Third, don't ever and ever include or join them in this freaking mess!** I shouted the last word and I heard him chuckle.

 **Agreed.** He said. With that the screen turned back to the picture of a swivel chair.

 **Before you say something again, I want to ask... how did you found out who I am?** I said.

 **We saw you in many occasions as Kudo Shinichi and then there is your counter part Edogowa Conan. You appeared right exactly the day we thought you died. But some occasions like the death of Irish, the moments of Pisco, the movements of Vermouth and the happenings of Sherry's case. I connect it to you. Then, we matched you and Kudo's finger prints resulting to 98%.** He explained. Sherry... Haibara... **Now, I'll ask you. Who knows your identities? The truth or you'll suffer.**

 **No one.** Then electric waves sent to me from the ground. **Shit!** I cursed then I suddenly fall in the ground. I'm clutching my very heart while glaring at the monitor.

 **I said don't lie.** He laugh evily. I glared harder even though I know, no one would be affeted.

 **Remember my conditions.** I said. Then I slowly stand up.

 **I do, of course.**

 **Even the deceased?**

 **Yeah.**

 **Hiroshi Agasa, Akemi Miyano, Heiji Hattori, Yusaku Kudo, Yukiko Kudo, Vermouth, Irish, Shuichi Akai, Eisuke Hondou, Masumi Sera, Hiroki Sawada, Shiho Miyano.** I ended.

 **4 deceased. 8 alive.** He stated.

 **Make it 9.** I added.

 **Huh?**

 **Kaitou Kid.** Then another set of murmurs were heard.

 **Silence!** the organization's boss shouted. Then silence rule over again. **Thanks for the information, Kudo.**

 **You agreed with the conditions!** I shouted. I just remembered... they don't play fair! They play dirty! THE HECK!

 **Yes, I know. We'll put them under observation until we confirm of no harm.**

 **What if they show any 'harm'?** I ask.

 **We will let them live but we'll put a threat to stop him or her.**

 **WHY YOU-!**

 **It's just a threat.** Then silence stood the hall. **I'll put you into Gin's custody. What name?**

 **Name?** Then I smirked. I remembered that time I talk to him. **Rye.**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 **A/N: Nothing much. Please leave a review~ I would very, very love to know what you are thinking.**


	7. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DETECTIVE CONAN**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 ** _PREVIOUSLY:_**

 **I'll put you into Gin's custody. What name?**

 **Name?** Then I smirked. I remembered that time I talk to him. **Rye.**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 **Chapter 5: Rye**

So... yesterday or earlier, that person talk to me in that hall about stuff and things and also I told them what name I want to have and I said Rye. After which, no one ask why did I pick that name but I remember their own murmurs, well not that clear. The next thing I knew, someone hit the back of my head and in a matter of seconds I fell unconscious. I open my eyes and realize I was in my 'room', which is actually a prison cell, with my hands and feet shackled again.

 **What now?** I sigh. You're not thinking right, damn it, Kudo! What's gotten into you?! I need to freaking find a way to get the hell outta this hell hole! I sigh again. Yes, I said I agree of being a member, but I didn't say about contacting someone to expose them. Exposing... now, how would I do that?!

As soon as my train of thoughts started, someone came in and saw myself messing my own hair. I heard the laugh and just realize for a second that someone came in. **Bourbon... Kir...** I mumbled. They sat in the right bed, facing me.

 **What's gotten into you, Kudo? Oh... I mean Rye.** Bourbon ask.

 **Nothing.** Then silence stood over. When no one commented, I continued, **Probably wanting to suicide right now when I realize what did I do.** Bourbon laugh.

 **Suicide? I thought you were a lot of happier since you already got a deeper hold of the organization, detective.** He said as he emphasizes the word 'detective' at the end with also a sound of sarcastic voice.

 **Shut up, Bourbon.** I look at Kir, who was silent all the way. **Sorry, Kir.** I look away when she look at me.

 **Huh? Why are you saying sorry?** She ask. I lay down myself and look at the other side of the bed, the wall.

 **I... I really am sorry.** I said. I heard Bourbon's whisper but not that too loud to hear what they are talking about. I curse myself under my breathe. I told them about Kir's brother Eisuke Hondou. He's now on the watch list of the organization. If they found out he wants to be a CIA agent to help his sister, Kir would be in big trouble with his brother, too.

 **It's alright. It's not your fault. He's just on the watch list.** She said. I sit up quickly, and look at them to start an argue about my fault but before I even say a word, Bourbon cut me off.

 **So... why did you chose the name Rye? You do know who holds it before, right?** He ask.

 **Yes, but that's the first thing that crossed my mind and I like it.** I said. The door open again and Gin went in.

 **Gin.** All of us stated, the same time. He throw something out of his hands to me and I quickly replied to his actions, I catch it, alright. I look at him and then at the thing he gave me. **My phone?** I ask in disbelief. Kir and Bourbon suddenly stand up.

 **What are you doing, Gin? You do know that-** Bourbon was cut off.

Gin brings out his gun and points it exactly in my temple. **Call just one person and tell them you're alright and will be away for a while. Put it in loud speaker.**

I questionably look at him. **Why?** Kir ask.

 **Some people outside were stupidly looking for you these two days, straight.** He said. I smiled. Nice. Then, I dialed Heiji's number. With 2 rings, he pick up the phone and started talking and asking non-stop while yelling at me, the same time. And it was actually on loud speaker.

 **Hey, Kudo! What the hell are you thinking vanishing like that in a case?! Where are you?! Do you know that we are freaking worried to you?! We've been looking all over you! OY KUDO! Do you know that we've been jumping through conclusions of what's happening?! We ask your parents but they said you're not with them! And then we ask any other people but they didn't saw you! What the heck, Kudo?! What are you thinking?! Do you know that we thought that you were actually caught by the black organization and now we're sweating our lives to find you?!** He shouts and shouts and shouts. I just grin. The whole time the phone was on my bed and all other members were listening quite clear. I laugh. I just laugh. **What's funny, ha, Kudo?!**

 **Oh.. wait... I can't. I need to breathe! Wait... Hahaha!** The other three stared at me confusedly and I'm sure so do Heiji. When I got back my composure. I sigh in relief. **You're not my father, Heiji.** With that I heard him yell in annoyance. **But, you know, jumping to conclusions like that especially the 'black organization finding out'? Heck that was unbelievably awesome! Hahaha! You're so out of your mind!**

 **So I'm the one whose out of my mind, now, ha , Kudo? What a funny joke. Where are you?**

 **Somewhere near the verges of death.** I chuckled.

 **Kudo?**

 **Kidding. I'm fine don't worry. I'm just with some people I knew. Nothing much. You know I hate lying but... tell Ran, that I went back with my mom in America to sort things out with the family, she'll believe that and also tell that to the children. Tell Haibara what I said to you, it'll put a rest to her thoughts and also professor and the others.** I said.

 **What? Where are you? Why something happened? I know you, Kudo.** Heiji said with a concern voice.

 **I'm fine, really. The thing is you should be more concern of yourself. You still hadn't confess to Kazuha, right?**

 **And what's that suppose to mean?!** I chuckled.

 **I'm fine.** Then silence stood in the atmosphere.

 **I need to talk to you in person, Kudo. I'm currently in my room. Let's talk in your house. There's a new information about the Black Organization, I just heard from the streets.**

 **What is it?** I suddenly ask as I saw the three adults looking at the phone with looks of harm.

 **I just heard from someone wearing black and then another to another. It seems a great news for them and I don't know why they're so open, now. They said someone just joined their organization named Rye.** I smiled sadly.

 **Heiji, tell Ran that I love her. And... I miss her.** Then I ended the phone call.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 **Heiji, tell Ran that I love her. And... I miss her.**

 **OY, KUDO!** Heiji shouted but too late. The phone call ended.

 **What's up with him? It's a good thing I record it. I need to make professor Agasa hear this.** He said. He rush outside and went over the professor's house.

 **Professor!** He called stumbling out but was still on his composure. The professor and Haibara look at him confusedly.

 **You need to hear this.** Heiji suggested. He played the call and after the call, everyone silenced. Until, Haibara spoke up.

 **Will he come?** Haibara ask.

 **No. I think not. He's weird. What's happening to him?** Heiji said.

 **Agreed.** Professor seconded. **I mean who would he meet?**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 **We've learn another information about the black organization. The news spread up so good. They're open this time, I don't know why.** James explained.

 **What is it?** Akai ask sipping in his coffee.

 **A new member, I think. His code name's same as yours, Rye.** James said. Akai smirk.

 **Oh... who could that be?** Akai played with a voice.

 **He's surely a big deal that's why he's been popular in rumors around the black organization.** Jodie commented. **Any news from Kir?** She added.

 **No. None.** Camel answered. Then, Akai's phone suddenly vibrate in the table in front of the sitting FBI's. He open the phone and see Kir's calling.

 **It's Kir.** Akai said and answer the phone as he puts it in loud speaker. He place the phone in the table and everyone move forward the table.

 **Don't talk.** Kir's voice echoed the room and so they didn't speak. Footsteps where heard and then there is also this sound of opening the door.

 **Bourbon, how's he doing?** Kir said.

 **You can see the obvious he's sleeping.** Bourbon joked and chuckled a little.

 **Yeah, right! I'm obviously find since after the call I made, Gin knocked me out of consciousness again! What a great day!** Sarcastic as it is, you can still hear the annoyed voice. The 4 FBI agents were stunned on the voice, frozen and shocked.

 **You're awake.** Kir commented.

 **Good job, stating the obvious, Kir.** Bourbon stated. **Is that all you can do? State the obvious?** He joked again.

 **Ha ha. Funny much.** An annoyed Kir stated.

 **How long am I going to be locked up in this cell?** the boy ask.

The talk goes over by many minutes until someone came in and introduced as Malt. There the call ended.

 **So... we already know who Rye is.** Camel said.

 **But... why? And how? I mean... why Conan-kun?** Jodie said.

 **I think Akai you should explain something to us. You look like pissed of?** James said. Akai explained about the fact that he's Shinichi and everyone concluded something.

 **I don't know what are they thinking of making him in the organization but I think he was force to join in exchange for protection of his love ones.** Akai continued.

 **This is outrageous.** James said. Everyone just agreed.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 **How long am I going to be locked up in this cell?** I ask.

 **Don't know.** Bourbon said. I sigh and sit up. I notice that there are no longer shackles in my hand.

 **There's no shackles?** I ask. **How? I mean, why? I can leave?** The both infiltrators laugh.

 **You should be happy, Rye.** Bourbon said. Kir sit beside Bourbon, a ruler apart.

 **What am I suppose to be happy with? Lying to those people that I can't stand lying to. Hurting those people that I shouldn't have to. Making someone spin with the lies I fill everyday, just to cover up the mess I started.** Then I gave out a long pause before continuing, **Now, I need to live in this hell hole life with people wanting to get my head, any second from now. Plus, having myself being force to do things against my will. Right, Bourbon? Heck, this is really a thing I should be 'happy' about! Yay! Let's celebrate, shouldn't we?** I said with every word that I put my sarcastic voice to. An awkward silence rose.

 **Never mind.** I said. **Sorry, about that. I... I just can't believe the hell's going on with my life.** Then someone with unfamiliar face came in. Who is he?

 **Malt. He's Malt.** Bourbon said standing up. Kir, too. **Malt, this is Kir.** They shake hands. **And as every one knows, this is Rye.** He offered me a hand shake and as awkward as it is, I took the shake.

 **Good to meet, you, everyone.** Malt said. I was frozen the moment I heard his voice. I look up to him slowly and stared at him. **I was ordered to take Rye into the lab for blood samples.** They all look at me and that was the time, I snap back.

 **Blood samples?** I ask.

 **Yes. They've been working out an antidote for the drug, APTX 4869.** He answered. Now, I'm a human experiment thing. Wonderful. I hid the annoyed and mad face of mine, behind the emotionless masked face. I stood up.

 **Lead the way.** We all went out of the room and started walking, hands in my pocket. Kir and Bourbon was at my back. Malt was in front of me. Now, that there's no heavy shackles in my hands and feet, I just realize that the hallway and every way we're going were all decorated beautifully and professionally. I tried hiding my amazement but I just can't help but grin. Kir and Bourbon saw my expression and smiled as well.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 **A/N: How was it? Care for a review? I would love, too. Thanks guys. -Hitsu**


	8. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DETECTIVE CONAN**

 **A/N: EYO, GUYS! GREETINGS STRAIGHT FROM THE ICE! I'm really, really, really, terribly sorry for the late update. I just came back from a vacation with my family.** **Also, if you have some kinda problems with the text and such or the format or whatever, I'm really sorry. I'm actually just using a laptop and not even checking the story in the mobile version. Oh, forget the grammar and stuffs since... I'm literally bad at expressing things in English, though I like the language very much. And also I was actually using a bar line in some areas in my story to divide topics, paragraphs and happenings but sadly in somethings the bar line actually disappears so I'm terribly sorry for that.** **So hey, I want to ask you guys for names for the organization members! Woohhoooo! Ok, I'm crazy... But anyways, that's all! HAVE AN ICY-WONDER-JOY DAY, GUYS! Enjoy and review~ Hitsu.**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 _ **PREVIOUSLY:**_

 **Malt. He's Malt.** Bourbon said standing up. Kir, too. **Malt, this is Kir.** They shake hands. **And as every one knows, this is Rye.** He offered me a hand shake and as awkward as it is, I took the shake.

 **Good to meet, you, everyone.** Malt said. I was frozen the moment I heard his voice. I look up to him slowly and stared at him. **I was ordered to take Rye into the lab for blood samples.** They all look at me and that was the time, I snap back.

 **Blood samples?** I ask.

 **Yes. They've been working out an antidote for the drug, APTX 4869.** He answered. Now, I'm a human experiment thing. Wonderful. I hid the annoyed and mad face of mine, behind the emotionless masked face. I stood up.

 **Lead the way.** We all went out of the room and started walking, hands in my pocket. Kir and Bourbon was at my back. Malt was in front of me. Now, that there's no heavy shackles in my hands and feet, I just realize that the hallway and every way we're going were all decorated beautifully and professionally. I tried hiding my amazement but I just can't help but grin. Kir and Bourbon saw my expression and smiled as well.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 **Chapter 6: Drugged**

We walk towards different hallways and rooms until we reach a big room filled with white colors. White lab gowns, ceiling, floor, and transparent materials. Most of the materials in there were glass and metal. Everyone's busy. No one even look at us when we came in, earlier. This is Haibara's world, before...

Then a man was walking straight towards us. Wearing the usual white lab gown, with pure toxido style of black and white and black leather shoes. He wears eyeglasses and a watch in his left arm. smiled at Malt and then nod at the others, after it, he turn his head towards me. **The name's Charmes. I'm the head of the 2nd division, Drugs and Science Laboratory, here in this area. Nice to meet you, Rye.** He grinned evily. I just stared at him, then look away to continue my observation in the room. I didn't give any faint smile nor anything else to acknowledge his presence. He fix his glasses and glared at me annoyingly.

 **So?** I said boringly without looking at him. The look in all of the faces of the other 3, together with Charmes were all funny that I can laugh, right now. But, I hid it by gritting my teeth.

 **Ahem.** Charmes cleared his voice. **Let's go now to the business. We're just going to get-** I cut him off.

 **Don't care. Just make this fast.** And there faces really fell into an unbelievably funny look when I said that. I can't stop smirking. Looks like I can play with this people for a while, ah. I'm not really this kind of person, everyone knows that. I'm actually planning on having another personality.

 **Let's go, then.** Charmes said. We followed him. Kir leaned towards me.

 **Oy, you really want to piss him? He can kill you.** She whispered.

 **Then, I'll kill him back, twice or even thrice the suffer he gave me.** I said. She raise an eyebrow and I just speed up. I don't know how to handle things in here and I don't know why they made me one of theirs. Their boss is crazy as hell. As long as I can, I'll mask myself with this different personality of mine until I can find a way to communicate with other people for help.

We stop in front of a door, Charmes look at us and then point his index finger to me. **You.** He called out. **Don't try to be troublesome now. That place is MY place already.** He look back at the door and whispered something in it, probably a password. The door just open by itself. Once we're in, more people, more things and more drugs can be seen. I literally cursed under my breath and gritted my teeth.

These people... what are they creating? They're freaking crazy, drug lords! Oh my gosh... please, can someone pull me out of this mess? I breathed heavily before sighing. We continue our work until we reach a solid, iron double door. Charmes opened it with his hands and all three of us followed him in.

The place was huge for just ONE room. He smiled at us and offered us a seat. Bourbon and Kir sit on the bench Charmes offering while Malt was just chilling out in the corer, leaning at the wall. **Oy, newbie.** And I know he's calling me. I look at him and he pointed an ikea chair in front of his desk. **Have a seat and I'll take samples from your blood.** As he said that, he sit at the chair in front of my seat. I quickly sit in my chair. From there on, I did all of things he said. **Hold out your right hand. I'm going to inject you now to get your blood samples. Ok, clear.** He gave me a cotton and I took it. I pressed it to where he injected me.

I raised my eyebrow when the other three are still not on the move to go out so I look at Charmes. **You still going to do something to me?** I ask him. He nod and rush in front of me. He grab my right hand and was about to inject something to me again but I quickly pulled my arm away from him. **OH! Cool off, dude! What was that?!**

 **Gin ordered me to inject you with this.** He said holding out the injection.

 **And... what was that?**

 **No more further questions, Rye. Just do it.** A man goes in the room saying those words, who else could he be? Gin. He's with Vermouth and some other 2 organization members that I don't know. Vermouth was covered with bruises and she's in a bad condition, very bad. Gin forcefully pulled Vermouth and drag her in front of Charmes; Charmes quickly stand up. **Heal her up.** He ordered. Charmes just nod, Gin toss Vermouth to the other 2 guys and they catch Vermouth goodly.

He look at me and then sit back. He injected me with the unknown drug and as soon as it was finished, I shouted.

 **AHHHHHHHHHH!** I quickly grab my chest and press it. I struggle for breathing and fall down my seat. I can hear my own panting and beating of the heart. My eyesight was getting worse so I quickly shut it. My body and ALL nerves were in pain that put my body continuously move in the ground. I'm burning up. It feels like someone's struggling me. I continuously shout. The feeling's really, really bad like I experience death. I feel more pain than what the APTX 4869 offered me.

 **WHAT THE-!** Bourbon said.

 **Stop!** Gin quickly yelled before Bourbon move another inch in his seat. All of them look at him. **Let him be.** He said. They followed him and just watch me.

 **What did you gave him?** Malt ask without looking to anyone.

 **EtOH mixture 47.2. That's the name of that liquid drug. It's actually a new drug created by the organization. No one, human has taken that drug yet he's the first one, actually. And from animal test, the mixture of the EtOH 46.2 to the-** Charmes was cut off.

 **Enough with the goddamn science thing! What does it do?!** Bourbon demanded.

 **I'm still not sure with humans but from what we had discovered so far, it actually controls someone or something like 'being connected'... and the EtOH mixture 47.2 can actually do that. But to complete it... this new drug works if you mix someone's blood in the drug and then inject it to someone or in this case, it was Gin's blood and Rye as the user... so now it seems like Rye's in a state that he's kinda coping to Gin's blood or DNA and after the coping process, we can say that Gin has the power to control him.** Charmes quickly said. When no one commented, he added, **But the thing is. The drug's a new one and I can say it's still on the process to perfection.**

As soon as the pain was fading away, I tried standing up. Malt helped me get up and I insist on moving too much so I go back at my seat. I can feel everyone's stare right at me and it give me chills. I can't still move that goodly and right now, I'm getting dizzy. Kir gasped and everyone look at her. She quickly pointed me.

 **Well looks like it kinda works.** Charmes said.

 **The what?** I ask.

 **The drug.** He answered. I raised an eyebrow. **Some part of your hair's changing silver... just like Gin's.**

ooooooooooooo

Once I can move goodly now, I check myself in a mirror Charmes gave me. I rush my fingers through my hair and saw silver and dark brown color. It's actually not in just one part but the silver color actually spread through my hair like I'm getting old... I don't know how to explain it.

I put down the mirror in the table, stand up and look at Gin. **So how can I control you, Rye?** He ask.

 **I know this sounds crazy but I actually know how.** I said shockingly. The hell... I do know how but I didn't even thought that I'd say that to him. Darn it! What's up with their weird drugs?! GAHHH! I want to kill 'em!

 **What is it?** He asked demanding.

I sighed inwardly, I can't control myself. **You just need to talk to me seriously. And, even if I go against it... I'll still be doing it. Besides,** I look away from him and walk to the door. **I'm under your control.** Gin grinned evily. With that I push both of the doors and go out of the room. Malt and the others quickly followed me. What now? I clenched my fists to circles and gritted my teeth.

Now, I can't even control myself.

oooooooooooooooo

 **A/N: EYO, GUYS! GREETINGS STRAIGHT FROM THE ICE! I'm really, really, really, terribly sorry for the late update. I just came back from a vacation with my family.** **Also, if you have some kinda problems with the text and such or the format or whatever, I'm really sorry. I'm actually just using a laptop and not even checking the story in the mobile version. Oh, forget the grammar and stuffs since... I'm literally bad at expressing things in English, though I like the language very much. And also I was actually using a bar line in some areas in my story to divide topics, paragraphs and happenings but sadly in somethings the bar line actually disappears so I'm terribly sorry for that.** **So hey, I want to ask you guys for names for the organization members! Woohhoooo! Ok, I'm crazy... But anyways, that's all! HAVE AN ICY-WONDER-JOY DAY, GUYS! Enjoy and review~ Hitsu.**


	9. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DETECTIVE CONAN**

oooooooooooooooooooooo

 _ **PREVIOUSLY:**_

I put down the mirror in the table, stand up and look at Gin. **So how can I control you, Rye?** He ask.

 **I know this sounds crazy but I actually know how.** I said shockingly. The hell... I do know how but I didn't even thought that I'd say that to him. Darn it! What's up with their weird drugs?! GAHHH! I want to kill 'em!

 **What is it?** He asked demanding.

I sighed inwardly, I can't control myself. **You just need to talk to me seriously. And, even if I go against it... I'll still be doing it. Besides,** I look away from him and walk to the door. **I'm under your control.** Gin grinned evily. With that I push both of the doors and go out of the room. Malt and the others quickly followed me. What now? I clenched my fists to circles and gritted my teeth.

Now, I can't even control myself.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 **Chapter 7: Interview**

The three adult look at each other as they follow me through the maze-like place going to my room. The designs and furniture aren't all the same so it was easy to remember where to go.

 **Why are you following me?** I ask without looking at any of them.

 **We were assigned to.** Malt answer. I stayed silent.

 **Ok... so that is weird and awkward.** Kir stated.

 **What?** Both guys ask. Kir sighed. She wrap her arm around her chest and look straight at my back, its easy to know if someone's staring at you.

 **The weird new drug develop by crazy scientists plus Gin wanting to control you and also you telling Gin, "how to control your-** I cut her off.

 **Because I can't be trusted and he asked me seriously about it.** I said plainly.

 **Just because he's serious?** Bourbon asked immediately.

 **I don't know what happen to my blood. I don't know what side effects will it bring. Also, I don't know how did they really freaking do that. But, one thing's for sure, the reason why he can control me JUST by asking me seriously is that he, himself, talks and take things TOO serious... probably, genes mixing up or connection something, I don't know.** I explained.

 **It's too impossible for it to happen in reality, though.** Bourbon commented.

 **Shoot me, Bourbon.** I ordered. The three adults stop from their walking and so do I. **Just try and shoot me.** I turn to look at them.

Bourbon nod and bring out his pistol. He shoot me and leave a wound flowing with blood in my left cheek. I wiped the blood in my face with my hand and show no emotion of pain or at least it did. I turn my back from them and said, **My mind can go against him but because of that drug even the way I'm thinking, I'm doing and I'm speaking were all affected... even his high tolerance of pain.**

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was solid silent until we had reach the front of my cell room. **Rye, I forgot to tell you this before but we move you into a 'temporary' room.** Malt said.

 **'Temporary'?** I asked looking at him.

 **No more further questions, follow me. Bourbon and Kir go back to your jobs already.** Malt ordered. Without any word, the two leave. Malt started walking so I followed him.

 **I didn't know you were alive.** I said putting my hands in both of my pocket.

He chuckled. **What? Did they found any body of mine yet? And who said I died? Just jumping through conclusions, ey.**

 **Shut up, uncle.**

 **You know, your father didn't knew I was alive either. He thought I died from that cliff and my body floated in the water. I can say that I faked my death.** He said.

 **So you already joined the organization before or after your fake death?**

 **Before.** He plainly said.

 **Do they know that your-** He cut me off.

 **Yes. They do know that I'm the adoptive brother of the popular novelist, Yusaku Kudo, named Ken Kudo but I'm surprised for you to know about the accident and me. It happen before your birth.** He said looking back at me. I smirked at him.

 **I've got a bad habit to search for things and stuffs in the house other than reading. Dad didn't tell me anything about you and your death, fortunately, I learned it myself but didn't talk him about that.** I said. He then, look back at what he is walking to. **Also, you don't need to tell me why you faked your death since it's obvious... dad's been suspicious to you and you don't want them to get involve but I'm sorry to say, they're already in because of my stupidity. Are you an infiltrator?**

 **No.** He said. I raised an eyebrow at him. **I'm not an infiltrator or anything. I just joined them when I was 24. Your dad's been busy in that age so do my mother and father. I was totally bored, got nothing to do so I always join my friends to this and that. Then I met Miyashutsi, Akane aka. Zinfandel. I fell in love with her so do her and then I met her parents and mine, too. Her parents were so against us and then something happen. Long story short, I accidentally knew about the organization and them in it so they asked me if I want to join them, too. I said yes with a statement, "For her." I totally forgot about my family back then.** He explained. **How did you figure out who I am when you still don't know what I look like?**

 **Your voice.** I shrug. **I found a recorder at home and play it. Then I learn what your voice was.**

 **That explains your actions earlier.** He nods. And continued, **Just call me Malt or Fuji or Takumi.**

 **Fuji? Takumi?**

 **Alternative name. My name outside's Takumi, Fuji. You should think one, too.** He suggested.

 **You just played with the name Kudo to form Takumi Fuji.** He laugh. **I don't like to have any alternative.**

 **So you just like 'Conan Edogawa' that much?** I gave him a 'what?' look and then shook my head.

 **I mean my real name's good. But, if I want to have one probably just Shido, Rye. It's good since you know, Rye and I like that name, and Shinichi Kudo, just take the Shi and do to form Shido. Unlike you, flipping the kanji's of Kudo(** **工藤 to 藤工).** I said.

 **Shido, Rye... not bad.** He commented. **We're here.** I look up front to see a hallway of same door.

 **Is this like an apartment?** I ask him jokingly.

 **No, it's actually just rooms for those who stay here in the Area-3 building.** He said.

 **Area-3 what?** I ask. He shook his head, turn towards me and look at me.

 **Nothing, don't mind it. Your clothes and things are already inside. Fix yourself first and I'm going to wait here.** He leaned beside the door.

 **What happens next?** I ask. But he was just silent so I entered the room.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was an ordinary room that only holds a bedroom and a CR and... no window. Geezzz... worst room. In the bedroom, my things and clothes are on the bed but my shoes are flat on the ground... those shoes aren't mine. They're different. I walk towards it. A black and gray long sleeve, baseball shirt and normal jeans plus gray rubber shoes. **Black, black all around. Sheesshh...** I pick up the watch and examine it. I tried using it but it was totally an ordinary one, now. **I'm sure, you too.** I said as I pick my glasses. I put it on. **I'M GOING TO HAVE HEADACHE FOR THIS GLASSES!** I quickly put down the glasses. The other things such as the bowtie, badge and suspenders were all gone. I sighed and stayed standing as I stare in the tiled floor. My train of thoughts started.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 **OY, RYE! YOU'VE BEEN IN THERE FOR 10 MINUTES NOW! HURRY UP!** Malt said. I went back to my senses and pick up the clothes and change fast.

I open the door and look at Malt, who was in his phone. **You guys, sure like black.** He glance at me then back at his phone. He typed something fast using his right hand and close it afterwards.

 **That looks good to you.** **C'mon.** He said. **Where's your glasses?**

 **I leave it in there. I'm going to have headache for that.**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The whole walk I was occupied by my thoughts and all was silent that I didn't realize that malt stop already. **Rye.** He called out. I look at him. **Enter Gin's car, right there.** He said as he points a Porsche car. I didn't said anything but walk towards it.

When I was nearly in front of it, the passenger's door open and I enter it. As soon as I enter, Gin pointed his gun to my head. **Close the door.** He ordered. I closed the door and sit up straight. **Start it Vodka. Where's your glasses?**

 **Back at the room. That eyeglass' for nearsighted people and I am neither nearsighted nor farsighted.**

 **Tell me, all the time you encountered us.** Gin said. Darn it! If I'm going to tell them... even Kir and Akai-san's appearance would be revealed! Especially, Haibara, too... even if they already know she's Sherry, still. I clenched my hands and gritted my teeth so that I won't speak but I can't.

 **Akemi Miyano's case, Tequila's case, Pisco's case at the Haido City Hotel. I'm the one who shot you the tranquilizer. Itakura-san's case, too. I'm the one who talk to Vodka and set up the CD, tape and tracking device.** I explained as I clench my fist harder.

 **But we didn't find you.** Vodka commented.

 **When Gin started opening the lockers, I was totally damned that time and then he was about to open the locker I'm in, but, he said an adult can't fit in to small lockers like that with that I'm grateful I'm not caught. I was also the one who stuck the transmitters in your car and Kir's shoe. Other than that, nothing else.** I said. Well, at least I now know that Gin keeps secrets and lies to other people, too, since I can keep those moments as a secret. I grinned inwardly.

 **You're not connected with the FBI?** Gin ask unbelievably. I shook my head. **Then what about Akai Shuichi? You said before that he knows about who you are.** Crap!

 **Yes, he knows that. He's the first FBI I've known. We met at London when a serial murderer appeared and then here at Japan, I met him when a case happened and then I accidentally said "Akemi Miyano" and he continuously asked me things and stuffs. That time when you almost shot Mori, Kogoro, he actually shot you, too, right? The FBI don't know about that, actually. Then... one day I just learn he died and I reckon it was you guys who killed him.** I explained. Ok... that's an interesting lie, Kudo. Good job!

After hours of silence, I finally asked. **Where are we heading to?**

 **Cafe Poirot.** Gin answered.

 **THE HECK?!** I shouted. **Wha- why?**

Gin pressed his gun in my temple, closer. **Shut up.** He stated. **You're annoyingly loud.**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


	10. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DETECTIVE CONAN**

ooooooooooooooooo

 _ **PREVIOUSLY:**_

After hours of silence, I finally asked. **Where are we heading to?**

 **Cafe Poirot.** Gin answered.

 **THE HECK?!** I shouted. **Wha- why?**

Gin pressed his gun in my temple, closer. **Shut up.** He stated. **You're annoyingly loud.**

oooooooooooooooooo

 **Chapter 8: New life?**

I just pout in a corner(not actually, I'll die if I did). And didn't realize that we've already reach the cafe. It stop right in front of the shop, Gin gives me a small box and I take it. I open it to see a pair of contact lenses, blue in color. **Wear that to avoid ruckus.** He ordered. Gin and Vodka got out of the car.

I glance at the cafe, then back to the lenses twice. Then, at the end even if I don't want to and hell, I don't know how to, I did it... goodly. I walk out of the car and go in the shop. I've got an eye contact with Bourbon in the counter and his eyes were actually confuse. I shrug my shoulder, answering his question. I examine at the counter first but Azusa-san really's not here.

I quickly see Gin and Vodka talking to a teen, I walk towards them.

 **Ohhhh... so that's the case! I get it. I get it.** The teen said as he nods. He notice me walking over and he wave his hand at me. I just look at him and he signaled me to sit beside him so I did. **The name's Ryusuke, Mikage. You can call me Marc, by the way... and nice to meet you, Rye.** He offered me a hand and I took it.

 **Yah, ok.** I answered him.

 **But what will I call you outdoors?**

 **Rye? Whatever.** I just shrug my shoulders. Then I look at Gin. **So the reason why we're in here is because you need to meet Marc? I mean, why would you want to take me with you?**

He chuckled. **So, Gin was asking me if I can spare you a room in our hotel apartment. Well, yes actually. No one's renting the room beside Malt's.** He explained. Tsk.

 **Located at?** Gin asked suddenly.

 **At the highest floor.** Marc said. HIGHEST FLOOR?! Gosh! I can't escape from their eyes!

 **Good thing, I'm not afraid of heights.** A little pause. **So, why did you pick the cafe for a meeting spot?** I asked.

 **Well, I like to see Bourbo-I mean Rei-san.** He said loudly. Bourbon look at him and then rolled his eyes. **Hey, waiter! Sandwiches please!** He mockingly order.

 **Whatever.** Bourbon replied without looking at Marc. **So, when did you come back at Japan, Mikage?**

 **Last week.** Then Marc and Bourbon's talk went on and on that Marc sit in the counter's chair. Gin was just silently sipping his coffee and Vodka's... he's just chillin' out.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Then a group entered the room. I notice Gin, Vodka, Bourbon and Marc's "aura" changed to something like more of evil and high alert. Who entered you ask? THE FREAKING WHOLE DAMN GROUP! I mean seriously, the first one to enter was Jodie-sensei talking to Ran. Then Sonoko talking to Kazuha, where Heiji interferes and then shouts at Genta. Then Mitsuhiko talking to Genta and Ayumi. Last was Haibara. Oh... she's not the last... it was Subaru-san. They sit right next to our seat and then when Heiji look at us, everyone look at us and it was dead silent. I face palm, myself, and then look at Gin who was over flowing with blood lust. I sigh.

 **Gin. Don't.** I said. He look at me and stand up. He walk to me and grab my shirt towards him, now where an inch away from each other.

 **You called them?** He whispered at me.

 **NO! DON'T BE AN IDIOT!** I shouted at him. Then, I realize that everyone's looking at us. **I mean, no, I didn't. Gin, just go back to your seat and I'm going to call Marc. Then, let's wrap this up and walk away.** I whispered calmly at him. He release me from his grip and go back at his seat. He folded his arms and started smoking.

The gang stop looking at us except for Jodie-sensei, Heiji, Ran, Haibara(that has horror written in its face) and Subaru-san, but the others started talking about us. I can hear their murmurs. I tried changing my voice because of the gang and I called out, **Ryusuke-san!** Marc look at me and heads towards us.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

We talk about the apartment thing quietly and then we wrap things up. Marc decided to stay to talk to Bourbon but the three of us went on. Before I reach the door, I was violently grab in my hand by someone from my back. I cursed under my breathe and closed my eyes, quickly. **HEIJI?! Hattori-kun?! Hattori-san! Heiji-kun!** I heard screams simultaneously. When I open my eyes, I saw Heiji in front of me.

 **So this is what you call going away with someone you knew?!** He shouted in a whisper. **You won't fool me, Kudo! Even if you change your physical appearance!**

 **I-I don't know what you're saying!** I shouted back. I struggle at his grip at my hand and then suddenly shivers sent down to my spine.

 **Release him.** Gin said. I look up to see him pointing his gun at Heiji. My eyes widened. I struggle harder from his grip and it all stop when Marc hit Heiji at his neck, then Heiji was completely unconscious. I breathed heavily when I was stepping back at him. Gin had already put down his gun. I look back at the terrified and confuse face of some people at the gang.

And said loudly, **THE NAME'S SHIDO, RYE! I DON'T KNOW WHO AND WHY THE HELL YOUR 'FRIEND' DID THAT BUT WHAT YOUR 'FRIEND' DID TO ME WAS COMPLETELY MADNESS!** I storm out of the shop. The others in the room were silent. Most of them were shock, terrified, confused but few of them is smirking. Ok... so that was completely out of my mind! If I hadn't do that, World War 3 would start soon. Worst week of my entire life!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Heiji mumbles as he started to wake up. He look around and remembers what happened. **Where is he?!** He shouted as he suddenly sits up straight. There he realize, he was no longer at the cafe. Someone open the door at the corner, it was Haibara.

 **Oh, you're awake.** Haibara said. She crossed her legs as she sit in the nearby sofa.

 **Where am I?**

 **Mouri Ran's place.**

 **What happened?**

 **You were knock out by one of 'them', Kudo started shouting nonsense and stormed out, going back to Gin's car. Then, the organization surprisingly left with him. The people are still downstairs celebrating the English teacher's promotion in the school she's teaching or something like that.** Haibara explained.

 **Do you know why Kudo was actually-** He was cut off.

 **No. Physical appearance can be fake but something like around him or in him's different that made me shiver.** She wrap her arms around her chest and look at Heiji.

 **I don't have a clue on what you wanted to mean but what I want to know is that how was he with them, when, where and why. Also, its the organization we are talking about then why are they keeping him? What do they want from him? And why the hell is that bloody moron siding with them?!** Heiji continuously ask.

 **He is also called as Rye.** Haibara added.

 **WHAT?!** Heiji snapped out and suddenly stand up. He opened his mouth to say something but quickly shut it up with unbelievable look at his face.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Gin sent me at the hotel apartment after the incident at the cafe. I'm currently at the elevator with Marc, awkwardly waiting to go UP to the 70th floor.

I broke the awkward silence, **You said that Malt is or was staying in here, right?** He nods. **So that might mean that...**

 **The 60th floor up are all for the organization.** He said. **My grand father started this hotel and now it's mine.**

 **But, you're just a teen.** I said.

 **Who cares, I'm seventeen.**

 **So do I.**

 **Oh, you're 17?!** He exclaimed looking DOWN on me, literally. I look up at him.

 **Didn't Gin told you?** My eyes widened and then I look down. I did my thinking position; left hand around the chest, right elbow resting on left hand and chin resting in the right hand **(** _A/N: ARGH! For Pete's sake! Just the normal thinking position!_ **) Oh wait... I spend being a kid for a year so I'm actually 18, now. Wait...** I said. He smirked. **My birthday's last week so I'm 19? What? No... I think it's-ARGH! Whatever!**

 **You don't remember your own birthday, do you?** Marc asked. I look at him and shrug my shoulders.

 **I know my birth date but I don't remember it every year.**

 **When was it?**

 **May 4.** I said. He get his phone from his pocket and opens it. He showed me the date. May 5. He put it back in his pocket and look straight the elevator's door.

 **Yesterday. The day you said you're going to join the organization.** He chuckled. **Belated happy birthday, 19 years old, kiddo~** He smiled evily.

 **Shut up.** I said in a cold voice. He stop the smiling thing and I see him widen his eyes. I raised an eyebrow. **What?**

 **You just sounded Gin for a second.** He said, honestly. I didn't say anything but I continue to stare at the elevator's door in silence, it's like I was the one who was told to shut up.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

WE FINALLY REACH THE FREAKING 70th FLOOR! Honestly, for 1-50 floors, there's an elevator but for 51-70 floors were all in STAIRS! **I hate stairs.** I mumble as I pant for breathe. Marc laugh at me.

 **You need some exercise, kiddo.** We started walking again going to the END of the hallway. And that was my room.

 **You've got to be kidding me.** I said. **My room is actually the last room? For serious?** Marc opened the room with a card. And once it open, I can't deny the look of the room.

One word. Luxury. **You're rich. I'm not surprise if you're going to be richer than Bill Gates.** I said. I entered the room.

One question in my mind, THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE AN APARTMENT?! I bit my lower lip to stop my self from smiling, laughing or grinning. Twice my own room at the Kudo Mansion, was actually the size of the living room in here; a kitchen the same size in our house but... my room was freaking large. It's so spacy and wide! The bath room's good, too. **So, how'd you like it? This is actually my room when I was 5 to 12 years old, before I went abroad.** This teen is independent.

 **Cool room, you got.** I said. He smiled.

 **Nice, you love it.** He walk towards the door and I was left there standing in the center of the living room, smiling, unknowingly. He turned at me. **Rye, just to make sure.** I turn myself to look at him. He tossed me a device that I catch, shut the door and leave. Just to make sure? What? I stared at the unknown device.

There's only one button in it so I pressed it. As soon as I pressed it, I drop the device on the floor. **You should actually know this voice, right?** Gin said. It was a voice recorder. I clenched my fists and gritted my teeth. **You're not allowed to go out of the room unless you are told so, you are not allowed to lock your own room for checking purposes and as what I am saying about checking, every day in any second, there will be people checking in your room for electronic devices and other things... such as things that has a connection to other people, out of the organization. And... tomorrow. 6 pm. Lobby. Malt's waiting for you.** Then a chuckle was heard. **You shall take the pledge of membership.** The voice recorder ended. I pick it up, trembling and put it in the table. I sit in the sofa and rush my hands through my hair.

That moment, I was full of rage and madness. His serious voice and loyalty are things that I hate the most.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


	11. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DETECTIVE CONAN**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 _ **PREVIOUSLY:**_

There's only one button in it so I pressed it. As soon as I pressed it, I drop the device on the floor. **You should actually know this voice, right?** Gin said. It was a voice recorder. I clenched my fists and gritted my teeth. **You're not allowed to go out of the room unless you are told so, you are not allowed to lock your own room for checking purposes and as what I am saying about checking, every day in any second, there will be people checking in your room for electronic devices and other things... such as things that has a connection to other people, out of the organization. And... tomorrow. 6 pm. Lobby. Malt's waiting for you.** Then a chuckle was heard. **You shall take the pledge of membership.** The voice recorder ended. I pick it up, trembling and put it in the table. I sit in the sofa and rush my hands through my hair.

That moment, I was full of rage and madness. His serious voice and loyalty are things that I hate the most.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 **Chapter 9: Change**

Malt visited the room this morning and brought me breakfast. He told me things and stuffs that I didn't take any interest into. Lastly, after eating the breakfast he brought and bought, he told me to get ready because we're going to go to this Area-2 building that I don't know. I didn't say any word but just follow him. And now, we're inside a laboratory.

 **Drink this.** A man in his 20s said in English and in British accent. He gave me a tablet.

 **And... what's this?** I ask him.

 **It's a temporary antidote that we made for someone who encountered APTX 4869 and then we'll continue our research, but for now deal with that.** He said.

 **What for?**

 **That means we succeeded in making a temporary one. We'll also look on how long will the antidote work for you.**

 **What I mean is why did you make a temporary one when you can make the real one, right in the spot?** I said.

 **We don't have much time because we heard you'll take the pledge thing later and it's best if the one who'll answer the pledges was the real you in your own body.** He said. I didn't have any further fight with the man about the "antidote thing" so I entered an empty, slightly dark room that those people said that it's a testing room.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

There's a medium-sized table and a light bulb placed in the center, chairs, a glass of water and adult clothes. I use the chair to be my stool to get the water. I slowly drink the antidote and seconds after that I feel the same burning sensation, the throbbing, all... this feeling. **Tch!** I said as I grip my chest and fall into the chair. **ARGH!**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After seconds, I went back to my old body. I panted as I sweat a lot. I closed my eyes for a second and started breathing deeply. Then, I changed into the clothes placed in the table.

I went out of the room to be greeted by shouts of success. I look away from the mad scientist and the other members and cursed under my breathe. Why are you so calm, idiot?! I keep repeating that to myself. Why am I calm? I put my hands in my pocket and walk towards Malt. **What now?** I said. His eyes were full of amazement and he's letting out a creepy grin. **Oy!** I shouted at him. He slowly look at me, close his eyes for a second and when he opened it, he smirked.

 **You look like my plain old, star brother.**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kilometers away, the awaited stars came back but can they handle the news that they'll receive? **We're back, at last!** Brown hair flows with the wind as her blue eyes shows in the scene. A smirk form in her face. **Shin-chan! I'll be waiting for you back at home! There's a surprise we want to talk about!** The beautiful voice echoed inside the airport.

 **You're in the limelight now, Yukiko. Your disguise went to nowhere.** Yusaku said simply. He put his hands in his pocket and started walking. Yukiko grinned and followed her husband.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 **Why are you so calm and collected today?** Gin asked without looking at me. We're both currently walking in a hallway. I'm wearing a suit of black and white color with a black tie, which was given to me by Malt, earlier. I look at him before answering.

 **I don't know what to feel. Since yesterday, I felt empty.**

 _Calm, collected, emotionless... that's in his face. And his personality's less annoying this way._ Gin thought before saying out loud, **That look's better on you, Rye.** Silence.

After minutes of walking, Gin stopped in front of a room. He opened it and there it all started. The hell of a pledge thing. Once I say yes, I can never "betray" them while I'm in this control-thing of Gin. Gin's toooo loyal. If I could just-My eyes widened of a thing that I saw. And inwardly, I'm grinning.

 **Rye.** An old voice stated. **Do you promise to follow the rules of the organization? Yes, no?**

 **Yes.**

 **Do you promise to always follow the orders given?**

 **Yes.**

 **Do you promise never to betray the organization?**

 **Yes.**

 **You'll sacrifice yourself for the sake of the organization, if needed?**

 **Yes.**

 **You'll do this all willingly?**

 **Yes.** They took out my arm and spilled out blood in it, where it fell into a paper. They get the paper and burn it.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 **If ever you broke this pledge of yours, you'll burn to death just like this piece of paper.**

 **Yes, I understood.**

I slowly wake up from that memory. First thing, I look around me before smirking. **It's been three years since they took me in the organization. Hahaha... and funny to say it feels good to be in the organization.** I went down my bed and fix myself before cooking my breakfast.

It's already been three years, since I last saw any of the gang: Ran, Heiji, my parents, uncle, Haibara, the kids, professor and the others. And it's been three years since I talk to them, even make an appearance. I wonder how are they? But I felt a different thing whenever I'm with the organization. It's also been three years since they made the full antidote and now I'm back in my real body. I sighed. What the hell's happening to me? Am I saying this because until now, I still didn't get my first assignment? I shook my head. **Rye, Rye, Rye... I'll kill myself in the practice, later.**

Ever since the pledge took place, my schedule's been always the same. 7:30 am to 12 noon's for practice. Then break and then, again, 1:30 pm to 5:30 pm for practice. Then, I'll go back home. But for some instances like some "rare happenings" happen the schedule will be broken. I laugh as I remember those happenings.

I ate my breakfast in the kitchen when someone came in my room. **Hey, Rye!** That voice...

 **Claret? Why are you here?**

 **Well, I know you always woke up 4 in the morning so I think I'll drop by and have some breakfast made by you.** The lady with black hair and blue eyes said. She went beside me and started smiling.

 **It's early in the morning and you're bragging up noise. Your annoying.** She sat beside me and touch my hand. I closed my eyes for a second. **What do you REALLY want?**

 **Awww... you can read me, honey-bunny.** She said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes. Annoying woman. She laugh and then lean before me even closer that I can't eat, already. **I know you want to get rid of him, too. Kill Gin for me, please.**

My eyebrows twitch. I grab her left hand and twirled her around. Now, I'm pushing her in the wall while gripping her neck hard. She started struggling but I just continue to do it. She was now inches away from the floor and she's really struggling, now. **W-why?**

 **'Why?' you asked? Claret, you're the one who needs to tell me why.** I said coldly. Then suddenly, people started storming in my room.

 **Put her down, Rye!** Malt shouted countless times but I never heard a thing.

 **You're still breathing?** I asked. **I'm surprised.** Then I smirked. All the people around me got chills run down in their bodies and stared at me with frightened faces that I didn't even notice.

 **Put her down. Now.** That voice triggered my mind and I quickly drop her down the ground. She cough with blood and then blood started throwing out of his mouth. My heads stay low while the others get her away from me. **I never thought you'll go and really kill her. She just want to test you out.** Gin said and went beside me. **Just leave the things here to the room cleaners. Earlier, the better. Go straight at the Area-2 building.** He then went out with another man, Vodka.

I look away from the floor, put my hands in my pocket and start to walk out of the room.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 **RAN, we'll be late if you won't hurry! College's not high school!** Sonoko shouted. Ran came out and hurriedly went down.

 **I know that!** She answered back. Both of them started to walk away and in their way, they came across with the two love birds. **Ohayo, Heiji, Kazuha!** Both ladies greeted.

 **Yo! Mornin!** The other two said simultaneously.

 **I heard you'll start your next term of college, here. Why's that?** Ran asked. Heiji smiled.

 **I want to meet someone, who never even said hi and has a nerve to never appear in front of me for 3 years.** Heiji answered. The three ladies don't get it at all.

 **If he'll show up and if you'll have the luck to find him.** The four adults look behind Heiji to find, Haibara walking in with the other 3 kids.

 **Then, I'll force him out.** Heiji grinned.

There, Heiji started walking alongside Haibara as their conversation goes deeper. The 6 people were standing, questionably. ' **Him'?** **What's with that?** Genta asked.

 **Don't know. But they sure are getting along.** Sonoko supplemented. The others agreed and start to catch up to Heiji and Haibara's speed.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


	12. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DETECTIVE CONAN**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 _ **PREVIOUSLY:**_

 **I never thought you'll go and really kill her. She just want to test you out.** Gin said and went beside me. **Just leave the things here to the room cleaners. Earlier, the better. Go straight at the Area-2 building.** He then went out with another man, Vodka.

I look away from the floor, put my hands in my pocket and start to walk out of the room.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 **I want to meet someone, who never even said hi and has a nerve to never appear in front of me for 3 years.** Heiji answered. The three ladies don't get it at all.

 **If he'll show up and if you'll have the luck to find him.** The four adults look behind Heiji to find, Haibara walking in with the other 3 kids.

 **Then, I'll force him out.** Heiji grinned.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 **Chapter 10: Part of me**

I sigh and stand up. **Oy, oy, Rye... It's only 4 pm and you're already exhausted?** Malt said. I look at him and rolled my eyes.

 **C'mon, Malt. I've been in here since 4 or 3 or whatever time it is in the morning.** I said and went beside him. I give him the riffle that I've been practicing with in this afternoon. **Where's Gin?**

 **Here.** Gin said as he entered the room.

 **Oh, brother, where you've been?** I ask him and walk towards him. He smirked and I just smiled. I'm standing in front of him, now.

 **Meet someone.**

 **Oh, I see.**

 **So? Why aren't you practicing?** He walk pass straight beside me and I followed him.

 **Tired and bored.** I answered with a shrug on my shoulder.

 **Ok, then, you can just go back at your room, now with Malt, here.**

 **Well, I plan to drop by at a shop. I'm buying groceries today.** I said. The both of them look at me and laugh.

 **I told you, you can just order those stuffs to the maids going in your room.** Malt reminded me.

 **I don't want to. I want to buy those things myself so that I can match it up in the taste I want and I've been doing this for 3 years.** I simply said.

 **Whatever, let's just go.** Malt push me out of the dark room to the outside world.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I rush my hands through my silver and brown hair and yawned.

 **You're really bored, aren't you?** Malt said staring at me while walking. I nod my head and put my hands in my pocket. **So, how do you feel about the organization?**

 **Cool.**

 **Just cool? I mean in-**

 **I know what you mean. It's good being in the organization. I mean seriously, I'm having fun in many ways.** I bring out my left hand to see what time it is in the watch, Gin gave me. 4: 37. I put back my hand in my pocket and look straight at the road.

He chuckled. **Wait, til you get your first assignment.** I smirked.

 **Then, it'll just be more interesting. I've been waiting for my first assignment.**

 **Ohhh, is that so?** He said. **C'mon, Rye, say it. I know there's something more you wanna say about your first assignment.** He mockingly said.

I grinned in my mind and masked it with my bored face. **I want my first assignment to be assassination.** I clenched my fists. **And I would surely love to kill a f*cking person connected to the police. Or should I say, I want to kill them by both of my hands.** With the last sentence, I started to grin.

 **Don't make that scary face in public!** He slap my back and I glared back at him. I sigh and look away.

 **Unlike them, the organization took me in and became a part of me, already. They didn't even care of that past I burn and buried.**

 **What? About being Kudo Shinichi?** He teased me. I quickly glared at him.

 **Say that name again and you'll found yourself being burn, first thing in the morning.** I said and then, he laugh. I look straight at the road and said, **My name's Rye... Shido, Rye, Gin's brother.**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kilometers away, chills went down to Heiji's body. **Geezzz...** He said.

 **What?** Kazuha asked.

 **Nothing.** Heiji sighed. _I hate sudden chills... Well, anyways, today's May 5, 'his' birthday._ He thought. He bring out his phone and scroll through his contacts.

 **Gonna call someone?**

 **Yeah, the professor. I want to ask him if he's already finish on the present that I want to give to that little brat.** While, scrolling he suddenly got a glimpse of his best friend's name and sighed. **Damn you.** He whispered under his breath.

 **Oh... he's turning 3 this year, right? Well, I wish Kudo-kun will show up for him, for his brother.** Heiji look at his girlfriend and quickly know who is she talking about.

 **I don't even know if he's in the right condition, right now. I don't even know if he knew that he had a brother. It's been 3 years.** He whispered.

 **What?** Kazuha leaned closer to Heiji while looking straight to his eyes. Heiji act up quickly.

 **N-no! I mean!** Heiji stattered, then, cleared his voice. **I mean, Kudo's been busy with those stuck-up cases for a while, now. He said he can't leave London because of that. But he told me that he already gave his present to his brother this year.** He lied.

 **Ohhh... you both have good connections. Why is he not contacting Ran?** Kazuha said. Heiji cursed in his mind.

 **AHHH! Damn it! Let's hurry up and finish our documents!**

 **Hmmm? Why all of a sudden?**

 **The cake! Remember the cake?! For that brat Kazuma!**

 **Oh yah!** Both of them started to run through buildings to finish their documents for college.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 **Oy, Rye!** Malt called me, when I was about to enter my room.

 **What?** I annoyingly said. We just finished the grocery thing and went home, immediately.

 **This is late and I know you don't like anyone hearing this to say to you but...** He smiled. **Great job surviving for 22 years. I know you never remember or you even don't care about your birthday, and what I want to say is you're right! Why? Well, easy, because you don't look like freaking 22!** Then, he laugh. **Happy birthday, Rye.** With that he bow his head slightly and then look at me.

 **That's all? Yah. Thanks.** I said with an emotionless look. I went in the room and didn't lock the door as always.

I put the groceries in its places and then, my usual dinner, cup noodles. I sit in the sofa in the dark room as I look out of the big glass window. **I love darkness.** And then I smirked.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I did somethings first before going in my room. I lie in the bed but quickly get out of it, too, when I felt something in my back. It's an envelope. I raise an eyebrow and examine the envelope, first, before sitting in my bed.

 **Who might be that person to give me an envelope like this?**

I opened the lamp and my eyes quickly got a glimpse of the black wax seal. I smirked. **Gin.** The seal's a calligraphy of G. I slowly open the envelope and get the things inside of it.

3 pictures and a letter. First I read the letter,

 _"Rye,_

 _The boss already told me to give you an assignment so here, your first assignment. I would like you to kill the man in the picture. He's a snake with a code name Cortese. Real name's Tadashi, Sachio. Malt will also go with you. He'll just blow up the computers in the hotel, that snake's living in. And, don't worry about the other man he's with in that picture. You'll take care of him, too, once I made up my mind when and where._

 _-Gin"_

After the letter, I quickly look at the picture. The first picture consist of a man in his 30's walking alone in a street, that I quickly know as Cortese. I gritted my teeth and clenched my fist when I see the 2nd and 3rd pictures that consist of Cortese with a shade and a cap on talking to one of the people that I despise in different angles. Hattori Heiji. I crumpled the picture unknowingly.

After reading and looking at those things, I grinned. **My pleasure.** **Now, how should I kill you, Tadashi, Sachio-san? Fried? Shredded? Or what?**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 _Damn, this chills again._ Heiji thought as he walk through to an alley alone.

 **Hey, Hattori-kun!** The voice echoed and Heiji quickly look up to see the man whom he's talking to for 2 months now, for information.

 **Tadashi-san, any updates about Kudo?** He said as he leans in a wall parallel to the man, he's talking to.

 **Yeah. He's still, for three years, practicing with Gin at I-don't-know-place. And you know that. I just learn that he actually despises all of you from his past that he abandon his real name for Shido Rye. I don't know why but whenever someone says his real name, talks about him and his past and him being a detective... he suddenly goes out in rage. That's all the information I have today.** Tadashi explained.

 **Despise? Us? What the heck? What did they do to him? He would never do that. I mean... argh!** Heiji unbelievably said. **He's 22 now, right? I mean he looks like one.**

 **Yah. I only saw him once at a grocery store, personally but never talk to him. He really is the high school detective.** Tadashi explained.

 **Thanks for that, Tadashi-san. Did you already said this to the-** Heiji was cut off.

 **Yes, already said this to the FBI.** Heiji sighed and scratched his head. He, then walk out waving his hand while Heiji's still leaning, thinking about what Kudo's been up to.

 **I don't know what the hell's happening?! GAHHH!** He silenced himself for minutes and sighed, again. **I need to go to the professor, now. Kazuma Kudo... well, I wish you won't be as stupid as your brother.** There, he walk away straight to the professor's house.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


	13. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DETECTIVE CONAN**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 _ **PREVIOUSLY:**_

After the letter, I quickly look at the picture. The first picture consist of a man in his 30's walking alone in a street, that I quickly know as Cortese. I gritted my teeth and clenched my fist when I see the 2nd and 3rd pictures that consist of Cortese with a shade and a cap on talking to one of the people that I despise in different angles. Hattori Heiji. I crumpled the picture unknowingly.

After reading and looking at those things, I grinned. **My pleasure.** **Now, how should I kill you, Tadashi, Sachio-san? Fried? Shredded? Or what?**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 **I don't know what the hell's happening?! GAHHH!** He silenced himself for minutes and sighed, again. **I need to go to the professor, now. Kazuma Kudo... well, I wish you won't be as stupid as your brother.** There, he walk away straight to the professor's house.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 **Chapter 11: Dark Side**

Heiji entered the professor's house to be greeted by Kudo's parents and the professor. **I've got updates about him.**

 **From the FBI man?** the professor ask. Heiji nodded. Kudo's parents both sit in the sofa near the tv, professor, too but Heiji prefer to stand up.

 **Well, he said that Kudo despises us that he abandoned his name for Shido Rye. Also, Tadashi-san said that Kudo hates someone talking about his "past" self or him as Shinichi Kudo or even hearing his name and if someone did he's in a sudden rage.** Heiji said slowly. Yukiko suddenly stood up and opened her mouth to say something but can't find the words so she quickly shut it up. She let her self to be pulled by the gravity as she goes back to sit.

Yusaku let out his breath before speaking, **I will only believe it if my son says so in front of me. But, right now, we need to focus to finding him or the organization, of this matter.**

 **I know... but still...** Heiji said.

 **But still?** The three said simultaneously. Heiji sighed and started to walk outside.

 **Nothing. I just need to get some air. I'll be back for the present, professor.**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 **ARGHHHH!** I shouted as I quickly sit up in my bed. **Darn it... I can't sleep.** I went down my bed and walked to the kitchen.

While passing through the living room, I put both of my hands in my pocket. I took a glass of water and stand up staring into nothingness for minutes before coming back to myself. **Why am I out of myself?** I put down the glass and start to walk towards my room, again but stop halfway. Then, I mess up my hair and shouted in annoyance.

 **Shido Rye? Why are you out of yourself when your thinking nothing?** I rolled my eyes. **Talking to myself... I'm crazy.**

I sighed and look around me. **I'm going to have a walk outside.** I quickly go inside my room to get the leather watch and my gloves, and then I happen to stop in front of a full mirror. I stared at my emotionless look and face. My black long sleeve, black ripped jeans and my black socks matches the watch I'm currently wearing. Then, again I rush my hands through my hair. **It feels like this is what my life really is since I was born...** I chuckled before leaving the room.

I grab my outdoor long coat and put on my shoes.

I knock on to Malt's door and he open it after seconds. **I'm going for a walk. Tell that to Gin.** He nods and closes the door. I put my hands in my pocket, started to go down the stairs and then to the elevator.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Malt closes the door, locks it and sighs. He walks towards his room and continues his work in his laptop.

 **It's been three years since that 'happening'... Rye became a really different person.** He, then stretches his hands upward. **Well, I guess because of that weird drug that has Gin's DNA and stuff and also because of Gin's influence...** Malt suddenly smiled. **Shocking thing is Gin also changed.**

Then his phone that's resting beside his laptop rings, he quickly picked it up.

 **Who's this?**

 **So, where will he go?** That same familiar voice made Malt stop his work.

 **Gin... seriously? Do I need to tell you where he'll go?** Gin chuckled at the other line. **You planted a tracking device and a hearing device in that watch that you gave him. Plus, there are micro cameras in his freaking room.** Malt paused for a second and quickly added, **I don't know why do you even want him to knock in my door whenever he wants to go out alone. It's annoying. Besides the only thing he wants to do alone is to walk outside and practice at the Area-2 building.**

 **But he's still doing the knocking stuff, right? He doesn't care knocking in your door in the middle of the night.** Gin said. Malt sighed.

 **So? What's his reaction to his first assignment?**

 **His reaction to his first assignment is gold. He doesn't even holds back from killing those guys.** Gin stated. Malt's expression went back to his normal ones.

 **Especially Hattori Heiji and the others, right?** Malt supported and then, he quickly added, **Gin, what if he founds out? I mean, he likes going out for a walk alone... if he-** He was cut off.

 **I'll handle him.** With that the call ends. Malt slowly puts down the phone and sighs deeply.

 **Shinichi.**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I walk in the streets aimlessly while looking straight. It's now 7:47 pm but there's still many people outside.

And after wondering for about 27 minutes in the street, I end up in a convenience store. I walk in it and ignore the greetings of the shop. I pass by 3 or 4 racks before turning right and heading straight. **Since the organization's the one giving me money in my** (as Shido Rye) **account and I don't have to pay for my room, I can do whatever I want with my money.** I said happily.

Well, I'm happy until someone grab my shoulder violently that I use aikido to pin him down to the ground. Once I knew who it was, my temper rise up and I quickly use my right hand to strangle that person. Then someone, tap my shoulder from behind me, I quickly look back and glared at the man. **What are you doing here, Bourbon?**

 **That's rude Rye! It's been a long time. And...** He suddenly stops when he notice the person I'm strangling. He silenced up for two seconds and quickly stopped me and pulled me up as he continues his sentence, **Why?** **Can't I buy stuffs for myself? And I should be the one asking you that, what are you doing out here in a convenience store strangling Hattori Heiji, here?**

Unknowingly to me, the people already inside the shop gathered and circled at us. I just notice these people when Bourbon pulled me up. **People, people! We're just having a "friendly" reunion out here! Get lost, already!** Bourbon shouted, some people went off and disappeared one by one but others are pulling out their phones and was suddenly stop by Bourbon.

I look back at the person who's still down in the floor, coughing. He looked at me with eyes conveying shock. I smirked and turn back to look at Bourbon. Heiji's eyes widened and his mind's been thinking many different things considering on what Tadashi said and what's happening now.

 **You don't have to know why I am here, Bourbon.** I fix my clothes, first and then put both of my hands in my pocket. I headed straight for a can of black coffee and then to the counter. After buying that, I went out.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Heiji stared at his best friend heading towards the counter with a can of coffee and then went out. After purely wasting a second, he stands up on his feet and rushes out of the shop to catch up to me. Bourbon immediately dashes out of the shop but was stop by Vodka.

 **You don't need to rush, Bourbon. Let Rye do whatever he wants.** Vodka stated.

 **I can't understand you guys...** Bourbon said as he let out a sigh. **Whatever, I'm gonna go back to my place.** Bourbon walks away from the scene.

 **Aniki, Bourbon's gone.** He said while using his phone.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 **K-Kudo, wait!** Heiji shouted again and again or so I think. I drink my coffee while walking with my left hand in my pocket. **KUDO!** He finally shouted louder than the other one when he catch up with me.

I irritatingly look at him while holding my urge to want to kill him. **What?** I said annoyingly.

 **I need to ask you something.** I rolled my eyes and started walking again. **Kudo! I need to talk to you!**

 **F*ck you, too!** I response. Heiji stop for a second when he heard me saying that, but he continued catching up with me.

 **What's up with your language?! Kudo, come back!** Heiji said, now he's behind me. I, again, rolled my eyes. **Kudo! Why are you with the organization? How did you end up with them? Why are you so different?** **Why do you have that kind of hair? And... why-** I turn around and look at him.I cut him off.

 **Can you freaking shut up, you bloody detective?! And don't ask me questions because I won't answer it! Just get the hell outta my life already!** I said right in front of him. I again rolled my eyes and started walking. But he's so consistent and followed me. With annoyance, I throw the empty can away.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After minutes of awkward silence that this Hattori's following me, my temper's rising up fast. I clench my fist in my pocket, close my eyes and grit my teeth with madness all over me. **Kudo, look... you know, later this 9 we're going to celebrate the birthday of-** I cut him off quickly when he said the word 'birthday' with my hands.

I quickly grab his neck with my hands and strangle him very, very tight and hard that he end up banging in a wall. I raise him up and he's been struggling for breath. **I'm sorry to not kill you with any weapons since I'm not allowed to own one. Tsk, I wish just a gun... But, oh well, killing you by my own hand's great, too.** I said with a clearly deep yet serious voice.

Then, suddenly something drop from Heiji's. I look at it for a second to see that he actually called someone... **Sh*t.** I cursed ...and it was someone I despise the most, Kudo Yusaku, so I push Heiji in the wall and strangle him harder and harder, until a car stop in front of the alley we're in. Someone came out of the yellow beetle, from what I know, it's the professor, the Kudo parents and Sherry. I look at them while strangling Heiji while pure blood lust flows out to me with raging madness, but I mask it with a grin.

 **The whole cast had gathered up! Cool!** I said sarcastically. I smirked before saying, **We meet again, Sherry. Oh, and Hiroshi, Yusaki and Kudo. This is cool! First, it's this bloody Hattori and then, you guys! Hah! Can't believe how idiot you all are!** Then I laugh.

 **I wish Gin's here to see the great gathering of some of the people I want to kill.** I said those words slowly.

 **Drop him, Shinichi.** Kudo said.

 **What did you say, Kudo? Drop him?** Then I smirk. **Ohohoho. Nope. Not gonna do that in just "drop him".** I step back three steps and throw Hattori in my hands releasing him as he bangs in the wall with great force and he drop, laying down in the ground unconscious. **C'mon! You're no fun! He's dead?** I check his breathing and smirk. **Ohhh... he's not? Should I-** then I notice neon blue light blinking in my watch saying, "TIME'S UP!". I annoyingly kick Heiji and start to walk the opposite way those people park their cars.

I look back at them and saw faces of shock, fear and questionably look that made me smile, again. **I don't have full time playing with trashes like you so don't get in my way, ever.** Then I started walking again. **Well, that's what the organization wants me to say, probably... and, I don't want to be a spoiler but I'll tell you trashes one thing. I'll kill all of you. Limb by limb.** With that I took my exit of that alley, leaving those people behind.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 **A/N: Update? xD Hahahahaha!**

 **Heiji: Hitsu, what the hell are you doing with Kudo?** **!**

 **Hitsu: What? Why? At least he's cool with it~ Right, Shin-shin?**

 **Others: SHIN-SHIN?!**

 **Shinichi: ...**

 **Heiji: He's speechless...**

 **Shinichi: ...**

 **Conan: Well, I don't have anything to do with this now.**

 **Hitsu: It's alright since you're so fuuuullll of work... hahahaha~ Chapters in manga, episodes in anime and fanfictions, too! Good luck, Conan!**

 **Conan: Shut up.**

 **Shinichi: So... what happens to me at the end?**

 **Hitsu: Oh, gosh! You can talk?!**

 **Shinichi: I'm not voiceless! Or whatever!**

 **Hitsu: To your question you'll actually end up... *checks time* Oh! Interview's finish! Til the next update, guys!**

 **Others: Y-you EVIL!**

 **Hitsu: Am not~**


	14. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DETECTIVE CONAN**

 **A/N:** **EYO, GUYS! GREETINGS STRAIGHT FROM THE ICE! It's been a while since an author's note!  
**

 **Guest #1: I understand you're not being rude. But, I'm just so used with this bold letters... sorry about that. I'm very, very sorry for that...**

 **Guest #2: Yes, you can! I'm please to know about that! You can translate it in Vietnamese and put it up in a fanpage. But, I just want to say about the ownership, ok? Thanks for that again!**

 **Guys! Thanks for all! Hope you enjoy and please review~!** **HAVE AN ICY-WONDER-JOY DAY, GUYS! ~ Hitsu.**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 _ **PREVIOUSLY:**_

 **Drop him, Shinichi.** Kudo said.

 **What did you say, Kudo? Drop him?** Then I smirk. **Ohohoho. Nope. Not gonna do that in just "drop him".** I step back three steps and throw Hattori in my hands releasing him as he bangs in the wall with great force and he drop, laying down in the ground unconscious. **C'mon! You're no fun! He's dead?** I check his breathing and smirk. **Ohhh... he's not? Should I-** then I notice neon blue light blinking in my watch saying, "TIME'S UP!". I annoyingly kick Heiji and start to walk the opposite way those people park their cars.

I look back at them and saw faces of shock, fear and questionably look that made me smile, again. **I don't have full time playing with trashes like you so don't get in my way, ever.** Then I started walking again. **Well, that's what the organization wants me to say, probably... and, I don't want to be a spoiler but I'll tell you trashes one thing. I'll kill all of you. Limb by limb.** With that I took my exit of that alley, leaving those people behind.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 **Chapter 12: Brotherly Talk**

 _Hours earlier..._

Heiji walk out in the street thinking about reasons he can fit in about his best friend's and those information Tadashi told him, earlier. But he can't fit anything to it. _Well, if Tadashi's new information's wrong or Kudo's doing that just for show, then I can say that he was forced to be with the organization and be one of them... he got good skills, after all. But, if its otherwise... I don't know anymore._ He thought.

His phone ring and quickly look at it. **Kudo's father?** He said and pressed the answer button.

 **Hattori-kun, go back here now or else Kazuma will find that present you want the professor to make.** Yusaku said. Heiji stop walking and raise an eyebrow.

 **Eh? What happen?** Heiji said.

 **The kid just woke up, probably search for us in the house and then, run in here, the professor's house. He's right here while playing with her mother.** Yusaku explained. Heiji chuckled and was about to answer 'yes', when he saw his best friend enter the house.

 **Sir, don't hang up, first.** Heiji said. **I'll be back on the line.**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 **HEIJI! You ok?!** Yukiko shouted again and again as she checks Heiji, who's currently lying on the ground. Heiji mumbles and slowly opens his eyes that made both of the Kudo parents felt relieve.

 **Wh-what happened? Where's Kudo?** Heiji said as he slowly sits up. Yukiko lean him in the wall nearby and Haibara walk towards Heiji.

 **He left already. The professor tried catching him with the car but it's no use, he just vanish... so I just ordered him to go back home where your girl friend, Mouri and Kazuma's at. We're the one who needs to ask you that, what happened? Why is he killing you that badly?** Haibara asked.

 **I don't know. I'm just speaking and then he suddenly grab me... h-he...** Heiji said as he tries to find the exact words to fit in the scenario.

 **Completely change.** Yusaku finished. Heiji lowered his head and nodded a little. A moment of dead yet meaningful silence, until Haibara break it up.

 **I felt something about him...** Everyone look at her. Haibara pause and continue, **the vibe that the organization has but its somehow different from the normal ones... something more of... o-of darker.**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I slam the door and annoyingly walk towards my room. **Your pissed? Something's up?** A voice said and I stopped the very moment I was about to handle the knob of my room. I turn to where I heard the voice and walk towards it. I sit in the sofa parallel to the man, wearing the signature clothes while drinking wine in a glass, it's Gin.

 **I happen to see the idiots, brother.** I said with a pissed tone voice. **Plus, encounter them.** He offered me wine but I shook my head.

 **What happen?** He asked me. I look at him as he puts down the wine glass, slowly. I narrated the story to him, even the tiniest of details. He didn't commented or even try or break me between the story, though he did chuckle, laugh and grin. In the end, he laugh.

 **Why are you laughing?** I ask with an eyebrow raise and voice of irritated but actually more of "was about to laugh" kind of voice.

 **Nothing. I wish I could see their expressions.** Gin said with a grin.

 **So... why are you here?** Gin slowly stands up and walks right behind me, without following a gaze to him, chills spent down on my spine as he speaks in a serious yet meaningful tone right behind me.

 **Rye, my younger brother, kill Cortese any way you like. But be sure to kill him and leave no traces of your self and evidence.** He said as the room echoes with his own voice. He taps my shoulder and slowly walks towards the door going out of my room. I close my eyes for a second and when I opened it, I smirked.

 **Of course, I will, brother. I won't fail.** I said clearly.

Gin smirked at the end as he opened the door and walked out. While walking, Gin get his cigarette and light it up. He smiled as he says, **Don't change, my little raven brother... don't change.**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I started my morning again with fixing myself and breakfast. Then, I plan to walk outside for an hour, probably, think about nothing and wondering aimlessly.

I knock, 4:38 am, in Malt's door and when he open it-he's still half-awake. I smiled. **Stupid old man... WAKE THE HELL UP!** I shouted really, really loud that made Malt jump backwards from where he stand and fall the ground.

He rub his eyes and quickly got up. **Rye? When did you-?**

 **Never mind. Just get the heck outta that room of yours and wake up! I wanna talk about the plan of my first assignment.** I explained.

He put his right hand into a salute form before saying, **Yes sir!**

 **Don't sleep again, sleepy head.** He silenced and smiled at me in a mocking way. My eyebrows twitch and punch him in the head, hard.

 **OY! Is that how you treat your poor uncle?! That's rude of you, Rye!** He shouted back at me.

 **Whatever.**

 **Veritaserum** **(** A/N: Anyone know this Veritaserum Potion? Hahaha! Source: JK Rowling's H.P. **)** **Cafe. 10 am in the morning.** I nodded and with that he closed the door.

 **Malt, make it 9. 10's too late for Rye's lesson. And you Rye, don't just agree with him. Set the time and place yourself.** Gin said as he walks towards me. Malt's door opened quickly.

 **Great job for that, big brother!** Malt said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes. **You're ruining the fun... But anyways, let's just ask Rye about it.**

 **Hmmm...** I grinned. **Then, make it 8**. Malt and Gin look at me with different looks, Gin almost want to laugh but Malt's look was a masterpiece! He looks like someone who saw a ghost or someone who just had a heart attack. Malt sighed and closed the door while murmuring, but you can hear him say "idiot", "stupid", "big brother", "sleep" and "die".

 **He's not a morning person.** I commented.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 **So... there's always a reason why you're here, Gin. Tell me.** I said as I started walking towards the stairs.

 **Just wanna know about your plan.** He said simply while following me. I put my hands in my pocket.

 **Plan about...?**

 **Cortese.**

 **Ohhh... I see... Well, I actually want to-** I was cut off.

 **Later, let's wait to get outside.** He said. I glance at him and back to my path.

 **Talking it out to the public's not great. You can just come with us, Malt and I, later. But, seriously, what do you want to talk about?** I stated. He chuckled.

 **Anything.**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 **Why do you like taking a long walk before going at the building?** Gin ask suddenly, once we stepped outside the hotel apartment. There are few people roaming around the streets in this hour.

 **It became my hobby since three years ago.** I said with a shrug. **I like the fresh air, the most.** We started walking, with hands in our pocket.

 **Marc's coming back 3 days later or a week from now from London. He just finished one of his assignments.**

 **What is it?**

 **Delivering something to his father.** Gin started smoking.

 **Something? I believe it's one of the newly created devices, am I right?** I stated as I look at my brother.

 **Your quite informed.** He complemented me as he looks at me. I smile and look back at the path.

 **I know everything what's happening in the organization's branch in the whole Japan.** I proudly said. **And every code name and real name, too.** I quickly added.

 **Ohohoho... What about Cortese?** He asked.

 **Cortese's the one who brings and delivers drugs from ours to our negotiators. At least for his 6 years of service, we can't deny that all the drugs assigned to him were completely delivered safe and sound and he never robbed us.** I answered. Gin smiled.

 **I'm surprise you really know, even though you don't have any connection to the world outside the organization.** Gin stated that made me laugh.

 **I'm surprise my self, too. Fujishiyama's the one who taught me how to be a good and great informant, even if you don't have any devices.** I shrug my shoulders. **I never deal with technology and internet for three years, now... well, except if the organization's session is all about programming, hacking and freaking coding.**

 **Fujishiyama... who's that again?** He slowly ask. I laugh. He's negative point is that Gin never remembers people.

 **The man with red head and with eye glasses... whatever. Anyways, he's someone whom you killed long time ago. He's like Cortese, you see...** I tried explaining.

 **Ok... I still don't know. But he chose the other way around.** Gin quickly stated as we curved into another street.

I nod and continue, **That's why their's an agreement pledge. You break it, you'll be break, too. Just like things go on, an eye for an eye.** I said as I smirk. **I want to ask you...**

 **What?**

 **Why did you want me to handle Cortese, instead of some low assignments... I mean, just like any other organization member, you need to start low.** I said that made him glance at me.

 **Because you deserve it.**

 **Huh?**

 **You've been killing yourself in training, lessons, practices and sessions with different professional people. You wanted to go at the top, you don't want to stay low, right? For three years, Rye, I already know you.** He said and chuckled. He pause for a while and continue, **Well, your my brother by blood since last three years and counting.** Then he chuckled. **Like me, you never back down and you didn't fail any of my orders and the higher-ups. But, you still can't defeat me in any of the one-and-one combat.**

I suddenly look at him and shouted, **But,** **brother!** **Your great in combat!** I insisted. He chuckled. Then when, I look back at where I was walking at, my mood changed. I clench my fist inside my pocket, grit my teeth and look intently with rage to the people walking towards the side of me, Hattori and Sherry.

Gin put his left hand in my head and lower my head down. Now, I'm looking at the street-bangs covering my face. **Remember who you are.** Gin whispered in my ears, seriously and emotionless. Then, he put back his hand in his pocket.

I loose the grip in my hands, also the gritting of my teeth and look straight on. My signature emotionless look, calm and collected. I smirk before saying, **I never forget who I am, brother. I'm proudly saying that I'm your little brother, Rye.** Gin smirked at the end.

We silently pass each other.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 **A/N: WHOOPS! Review and enjoy~**


	15. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DETECTIVE CONAN**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 _ **PREVIOUSLY:**_

Then when, I look back at where I was walking at, my mood changed. I clench my fist inside my pocket, grit my teeth and look intently with rage to the people walking towards the side of me, Hattori and Sherry.

Gin put his left hand in my head and lower my head down. Now, I'm looking at the street-bangs covering my face. **Remember who you are.** Gin whispered in my ears, seriously and emotionless. Then, he put back his hand in his pocket.

I loose the grip in my hands, also the gritting of my teeth and look straight on. My signature emotionless look, calm and collected. I smirk before saying, **I never forget who I am, brother. I'm proudly saying that I'm your little brother, Rye.** Gin smirked at the end.

We silently pass each other.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 **Chapter 13: What Happened In Those 3 Years?**

The birthday party ended goodly and happily. Kazuma and Yukiko already slept in their rooms in their house and the other guests already went back to their houses except for 5 people, Heiji, Yusaku, Haibara, Subaru Okiya and the professor. The five of them are currently having a "meeting" inside the Kudo manor and were all sitting or leaning silently.

 **You actually know the agenda for today. Let's go later for the WHOLE organization but, now I want to talk about the man with a code name of "RYE"... my son, Shinichi.** Though it hurts for Yusaku to say those lines, he avoided breaking down but continue for his first son.

 **What we know, he's under Gin's command and still currently in practice without any assignments. Probably the one who gave him the name was Gin, himself, or someone higher.** Okiya said.

 **The man's right. The code names that we got came from the higher ups.** Haibara said. Then, she look at Okiya. **I don't even know that they can use the code name, again, though.** Okiya just agreed.

For the last two years, Okiya and Haibara seems to get along with each other, now. Okiya told her the truth about him and him as Rye as the boyfriend of her sister, Akemi. At first, Haibara's mad at him but when they knew that Gin is both their same enemy, they get along. Haibara changed for these past two years; she slightly overcame the fear about the organization. Now, she's on pins and needles in wanting the organization down.

 **He changed...** Heiji murmured in a low tone of voice. Everyone look at him and actually heard his murmur, then again the room was in silence.

It just break up when the professor shouted, **AH! Shinichi already came back to his real body right?** The audience just stared at him. **I mean, he already had the full antidote of the drug that until now, Haibara's trying to make.**

 **And...?** Haibara commented.

 **Is their like any side-effects, do you think, there's in, in that antidote?** the professor said. The other four suddenly had an idea crossed in their mind.

 **PROFESSOR, YOU'RE A GENIUS!** Heiji shouted as the professor grins. **So what he's implying is that one of the side-effects might be something that altered Kudo's memories or stuff!**

 **Or, it erased them and the organization fed lies to him.** Haibara suggested.

 **No, impossible. He knows us.** Yusaku quickly said.

 **But, earlier when you had a fight with him... he just saw your faces, right? The organization can just show him the faces and say lies to him.** Okiya added.

 **But it's been three years! He must've learn the truth! And since he's that kind of man even in his blood or even if his memories were all totally gone, he will find himself solving these stuffs.** Haibara commented.

 **Or another drug was made? Use for brain washing or controlling people.** Heiji stated.

 **That's totally impossible!** The other four simultaneously said.

 **Yeah... your all right... science can't have that.** Heiji agreed.

 **Or.** Yusaku said. **The organization 'tortured' him and was forced to hate us, just for show. And is actually using that for message to us.**

 **Impossible.** Haibara said.

 **Why?** -Yusaku.

 **Because of his aura. It's full of darkness... mix of hatred and a darker one... it is an uneasy feeling, really.** Haibara commented.

 **He can still put up that act... might be he knows that the organization's watching and looking to all his movements that's why he changed... I mean, Hattori-kun, earlier you said that he didn't do anything to you for minutes when both of you are walking in the streets, right? Then, he just did that when you started talking. Shinichi's just playing around the organization... I think.** Yusaku explained.

The five were into silence, before wrapping it all up. They have two choices now, the side effects of the drug or Shinichi's just fooling around. But they don't know, what really happened and the real happenings why Shinichi changed.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next morning, Heiji took a walk after eating his morning breakfast to think of the meeting yesterday, when he suddenly bumped to Haibara who's buying groceries.

 **Are you sure it's ok for you to go out here alone?** Heiji asked while walking beside Haibara.

 **I'm the one who should be asking that, you've been "almost killed" you know? What if they really kill you for real?** Haibara asked as an answer. Heiji chuckled.

 **Well, at least, other than finishing my studies and making Kudo go back to the normal person whom he was before, I don't have any regrets.** Heiji said.

 **Plus, making the people whom you left depress, mad and sad.** Haibara supplemented.

They curve a street and suddenly, Heiji stop. Haibara was about to ask why but she saw the answer right in front of her. Heiji grit his teeth and emotions start to mix up in his head. He's shock and sad yet mad, at the same time. Haiabara, in the other hand, was frozen in her standing place.

The sight was unbelievable. His best friend, Shinichi Kudo talking casually and normally with Gin with an unbelievably happy and full of relief in the air that made Heiji and Haibara think that their choices were all wrong. Kudo's been laughing and easily walk around while talking to the man beside him without any fear at all. He's totally enjoying the talk with his "full-character" mode as an organization member, black.

 **Let's go.** Heiji said. Haibara quickly insisted and hesitated, she quickly shook her head and loudly said,

 **NO!**

 **I'm already tired of this crap! He's not that kind of person!** Heiji started shouting. **I'm not pissed of who he is, now! I'm actually pissed and mad and angry because I don't know him anymore! And I call myself, HIS best friend?!** Heiji sighed. **Look, if you don't want to then stay here, frozen all day long.** Heiji started walking.

Haibara opened her mouth to say something but nothing came off her mouth so she just followed Heiji, silently.

They heard a few of their talk...

 **Like me, you never back down and you didn't fail any of my orders and the higher-ups. But, you still can't defeat me in any of the one-and-one combat.** Gin said, a hint of proud-ness was shown to his tone.

Kudo look at Gin, quickly and shouted, **But,** **brother!** **Your great in combat!** Gin chuckled.

 _BROTHER?!_ Heiji shouted in his mind. Kudo, then, look at us and his expression changed. The look of his face became something more like the one Heiji saw back in that alley. But, it again changed to a face and look of a calm and collected yet emotionless one.

Chills spent down in both Haibara and Heiji's body when they pass the two, silently. And once they pass each other, Heiji quickly look back to see the two talking to each other again, normally.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I can easily know that those two people are looking at us right now. Gin taught me about knowing when someone's eye is fixed on you. **Gin,** **why did the organization make me choose a code name right on the spot?** I ask a random question from my mind.

 **Why not?**

 **I'm curious since there are only some people who had their code names and they get one when they caught the boss's eyes. Also, the code names were given not chosen. But I chose mine, myself and I was still a "no one" that time, right?** I explained.

 **Because I guess that person saw potential in you.** Gin said looking straight while smirking.

 **It's the first time I saw you with that look on your face.** I said honestly and I laughed.

 **Look?**

 **Yeah. Something in the borders of natural happiness, success or something that your thanking that you didn't regret something.** I said while looking at him, now. He didn't answer but took away his stare at me to the road.

 _Yes, I didn't regret not killing you, back then. And I didn't regret sharing my blood with someone who thinks the same like me since the beginning._ Gin said in his mind.

 **What do you think of them?** I ask. Gin raised an eyebrow as he quickly look at me questioning what I'm saying.

 **Who?**

 **You know I hate repeating what I said...** I sighed. **The people from Italy... one of those negotiators. I believe the 'Ignoto'.**

 **You don't have anything to worry about them-** I cut off Gin's words. I quickly look at him.

 **I do! C'mon, Gin! Those people from Ignoto won't agree to what we'll say! And I've search their background but the only one that I found without net is the name Zero. I heard about someone named zero in a police force but it's hard information about him/her.** I said. Gin laugh. **WHAT?!** I annoyingly shouted.

 **You care too much for a newbie, Rye. We'll handle it. I'LL handle it. Don't worry.** He stated and I look away.

 **Sorry, if I'm very annoying. But, I just had this feeling I need to.** I slowly said. **It feels very familiar...** What is it?

Gin's expression turned back to his normal emotionless face. _You're a detective and your craving for information to solve a piece._ He thought. And while saying that to his mind, he clench his one hand and gripped his cigarette. _But, that's in the past. Now, you're in the path as the organization's cub._ He added in his thoughts.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 **A/N:** **EYO, GUYS! GREETINGS STRAIGHT FROM THE ICE!** **My... what really happen in those three years? I'm getting chills writing this story, already... Hahahaha! I wish you, guys, could hold on tight as we found out what really happens! And oh... any requests for the story? Hahahaha!**

 **ALL: GUYS! You need to request to stop this nonsense at once!**

 **Hitsu: What? Why?**

 **Heiji: Because your changing Shinichi already! And the other characters!**

 **Hitsu: Don't worry, guys. I assure 100% that... hrmmm... oh! That Shin-shin's brother, Kazuma won't die! YEY! Hahaha!**

 **ALL: WHAT THE HECK?!**

 **Hitsu: What? Hey, readers and you actors and actresses from the fictional world... don't tell me your thinking right now that everyone would die? Seriously... I'll give you hints on who'll die~ But, for now you know who had the death flag... CORTESE!**

 **Yusaku: And you call yourself a writer?**

 **Hitsu: What now...**

 **Yusaku: You rated this as-**

 **Hitsu: Ohhh... yeah of course! Hahahaha! *smirks* That's because I know the past, the present and the future of this story. The beginning of the end and the end of the beginning. Let's just go in a ride and enjoy the heck outta this story. Hope you enjoy it and please review!~** **HAVE AN ICY-WONDER-JOY DAY, GUYS!**


	16. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DETECTIVE CONAN**

 **A/N: EYO, GUYS! GREETINGS STRAIGHT FROM THE ICE! I'm sorry if I haven't updated for many days now! Well, that's because of studies. In our country, it starts June I-can-no-longer-remember-the-date, 2016. And I have so many projects and assignments to do, add up the presentations, documents and reports I need to finish, with the quizzes and my exam came last 18th and 19th of July... last Tuesday and Wednesday... And also I have to go somewhere last July 21 to 28 where I'm at a competition with my schoolmates... so you can say I'm so full of work, right now. xD And I'm surprise that I'm still alive and I'm still going to class in time despite the fact that it starts freaking 7:10 am to end up 5:00 pm. And I still haven't add up my duties at home so yeah...**

 **Guys! Thanks for all! Hope you enjoy and please review~! HAVE AN ICY-WONDER-JOY DAY, GUYS! ~ Hitsu.**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 _ **PREVIOUSLY:**_

 **You don't have anything to worry about them-** I cut off Gin's words. I quickly look at him.

 **I do! C'mon, Gin! Those people from Ignoto won't agree to what we'll say! And I've search their background but the only one that I found without net is the name Zero. I heard about someone named zero in a police force but it's hard information about him/her.** I said. Gin laugh. **WHAT?!** I annoyingly shouted.

 **You care too much for a newbie, Rye. We'll handle it. I'LL handle it. Don't worry.** He stated and I look away.

 **Sorry, if I'm very annoying. But, I just had this feeling I need to.** I slowly said. **It feels very familiar...** What is it?

Gin's expression turned back to his normal emotionless face. _You're a detective and your craving for information to solve a piece._ He thought. And while saying that to his mind, he clench his one hand and gripped his cigarette. _But, that's in the past. Now, you're in the path as the organization's cub._ He added in his thoughts.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 **Chapter 14: Love**

 **Hey, Rye. Gin.** Malt said as he walks towards me and Gin, who's currently seating parallel to each other, both have coffees in front.

 **You're 4 minutes late.** I said as I glance in my watch, then to Malt. Malt sits down beside Gin and sighs.

 **You should know that I'm not a morning person.** Malt commented.

 **I know.** I said with a shrug. I sip from my coffee as Malt orders.

 **So... what's the plan?** Malt said. Gin put his arms around his body and looks at me.

 **Just do what you're told to and I'll do my own business.** I said as I look at Gin and then Malt.

 **You should've just said that earlier so that we're not wasting any time in here, Rye.** Malt said boringly. **But, the good thing is I can sip a coffee in this cafe, again. Relax without any work to do.**

 **Oh? So this is your favorite place?** I ask.

 **This place is my past, present and future. I started having a part-time here and always meet with you-know here and now, I own this shop.** Malt explained.

 **W-wait!** I said quickly. **THIS is your shop?** Gin smiled at my shock expression and Malt just smirked.

 **The owner likes me and gave it to me years ago and it grew to many branches because of me, you know?**

 **That's why it smells like it's full of people from the organization.**

 **It's one of the organization's meeting place, well, just few people knows this.** Gin said.

 **Anyways, if we're not going to have any other things to talk to then...** I said as I was about to get up but Malt pulled me down back to my seat. I glared at him hard and Malt just laugh. **WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!** I shouted.

 **C'mon. It's just a minute since I'm here and I want to talk something with you.** Malt answer with a devil grin. My eyebrows twitch but I stayed in my seat and just glared at him. Gin stood up and looked at me and Malt.

 **I'm going.** He said.

 **What the-! Me, too!** I hurriedly said but freaking Malt quickly hold my clothes and pinned me down again in my seat. **ARGH! What is it you want to talk about?! Damn you.** I irritatingly and annoyingly said. Gin, now, is stepping out of the shop.

Malt just grinned. **Well... you see, you've been staying with the organization for 3 years and you've met a ton of the organization's members and you're 22 now...**

 **Just go with what you want to say.** I ordered.

He chuckled. **Have you ever thought of having a girlfriend?** I raised my eyebrows at him.

 **No.**

 **Then, do you plan to?**

 **No.**

 **What?! Seriously, Rye? You're like, ranking from 1 to 5, you're the 1st in the list which every girl in the organization wants to be with!** He unbelievably said.

 **I'm not interested with this love bullsh*t or romance thing.** I coldly said.

He face palm himself. **Just tell me then if you, somehow, have a feeling of interest or likeness to a girl in the organization.**

 **I never had.** I answered as I shook my head.

 **Then, do you find anyone cute there?**

 **Nope.**

 **Are you even a man?** He sighed and push back himself as he leans in the solid back of the chair.

 **I don't want to repeat myself but for the sake of humanity, I'm not interested with those stuffs.**

 **Just say that you find someone attractive in the organization. Anyone. How about the low drug maker, Akane Jishiro?**

I look at him before I answer, **She's too girly and very clumsy. That's why no superiors wants to get her even though she's already 4 years in the organization, she never even had any chances to be promoted with a name.**

 **Then, how about Claret? You probably know that she's dying to get you that one time she actually ask someone to make a love potion.** He said with a chuckle.

 **She's 4 years older than me. Annoying and crazy. And she's good to have Calvados.** I said without putting any energy into it.

 **Calvados?!** He then, laugh out loud. When he recovered, he continued, **Then, Clairin?**

 **She's 7 years younger than me and already have suitors. Also, she's annoying, girly-type and showy.-** Rye

 **Leila Yamaki?-** Malt

 **Too lazy and a year older than me. She already had a son and a freaking father. Why would I?** **-** Rye

 **Horilka?-** Malt

 **An idiot, slow and annoying person.** **-** Rye

 **Cognac?** **-** Malt

 **Really, Malt? He's a he.** **-** Rye

 **Just asking... you might have interest with boys.** He said with a shrug.

 **No. Never.** I quickly insisted.

 **Vermouth?-** Malt

 **She's probably 100 years older than me. Who knows what her age is... and she's the last person that I ever want to deal with. She's secretive and annoying but she's useful.** **-** Rye

 **Kir?** **-** Malt

 **No. And she's older than me.** **-** Rye

 **How about... Sherry?** **-** Malt

 **Sherry?** I ask as I raise my eyebrow again. **That freaking traitor? Like hell I'm going to like a person like her. More likely, I want her dead than live with her.**

 **OK, ok... I get it. You're putting energy in your words that you want to kill me, instead. Chill.** He said. **I'm not going to ask anymore... it's useless to ask you about love and stuffs... go back to your room already. Lastly... really...**

 **WHO?!** I demanded.

 **Ran.** **-** Malt

My eyes widened for a second but was changed back to the normal look. **NO FREAKING WAY!** I quickly blurted out.

 **Really?** **-** Malt

 **Yes. And just like Sherry, I'll kill her because she's just like the others, a plastic and someone who just cares about herself and using other people around.** I said with full of rage in my voice.

 **But.** I look at him. **But what if she did the other 'thing' around?** I pause for a second and rolled my eyes at him.

 **That won't happen.**

 **That's why I said it as 'if'. Come on, just answer as if you'll be dead or something and besides Gin already left.** Malt slowly said with a smirk in his face.

 **I still won't.** I firmly said while clenching my right hand.

 **What?** He unbelievably said.

 **Even is she did the other way around, it won't change... her father would take her away from me from the moment I'm going away. Everyone's going to stop her and either way, I still and will be landing in the organization's care so I don't care about her being away.** I explained.

 **Why?-** Malt

I shrugg my shoulders. **She can't escape to her father and those people surrounding her and I know they won't cause any harm to her. What matters most is I'm now in the family I should have been in at, the first place.** I slowly said and after a long pause, I look at Malt. **Now, can I go?**

Malt just nod his head while looking down in his coffee. At last, I can go back.

Malt get something under the table and bring it up all the way near his mouth, 2 inches apart. He holds the hearing device as he starts saying, **You heard that Gin? You should be happy. Your brother is still under control of your 'power' and is growing day by day. Heck, even the hate he feels with those people that in reality did nothing to him.** He sighs. **Gin, I'm warning you, now. If ever he'll know, you'll find someone who's a great enemy and someone whom you're going to enjoy fighting with, get mad at and who knows what things can happen, worse or the worst of all enemies.** Malt ended his statement as he sandwich the device with his right thumb finger and index finger.

 **Gin, it's not just the boy who's changing, you're gradually changing, too, did you know?** Malt said in a whisper to himself and a smirk form in his face. **He doesn't know, of course. Well, he's just showing those traits in front of Rye so no comments are still made.** A chuckle was heard, before continuing, **Gin doesn't know that he already cares about the boy.**

ooooooooooooo

Sitting in the driver's seat, Gin keeps smoking while listening at Malt and Rye's conversation. But in this current conversation, there's no sign of smirking and happiness found in the man's face. _He's still capable of emotions. But as time pass by, I'm going to make assure that he won't._ Gin angryly said in his mind.

 **Why?** Malt asked.

 **She can't escape to her father and those people surrounding her and I know they won't cause any harm to her.** **What matters most is I'm now in the family I should have been in at, the first place.** Rye said that made Gin smirk. **Now, can I go?**

After a minute, you can hear buzzess from the device connected to the hearing device.

 **You heard that Gin? You should be happy. Your brother is still under control of your 'power' and is growing day by day. Heck, even the hate he feels with those people that in reality did nothing to him.** Malt sighs. **Gin, I'm warning you, now. If ever he'll know, you'll find someone who's a great enemy and someone whom you're going to enjoy fighting with, get mad at and who knows what things can happen, worse or the worst of all enemies.** The breaking of the device was heard all along and throughout Malt's talking, Gin didn't react even once.

He stay silent in minutes until he start the engine of the car.

 _I don't need to force myself making him the way I wanted him to be. He's unconciously becoming whom I wanted him to be and he won't know what's happening because I told him so. He never breaks any of my command and even if he already figure it out, there's still a blockage that stops his conciousness to wake up, and that's his will of following my commands._ He said in his mind. Gin grinned wildly. **That's a one brilliant drug.**

After minutes of silence, another buzz was heard inside his care. **Yes, I'm back home!** Rye shouts. **Damn, that Malt with that long talk of nonsense. I swear if I just can carry a gun like the others, Malt's mouth is long gone.**

Gin laugh. **What a child.** He commented.

oooooooooooooooo

 **A/N: EYO, GUYS! GREETINGS STRAIGHT FROM THE ICE! I'm sorry if I haven't updated for many days now! Well, that's because of studies. In our country, it starts June I-can-no-longer-remember-the-date, 2016. And I have so many projects and assignments to do, add up the presentations, documents and reports I need to finish, with the quizzes and my exam came last 18th and 19th of July... last Tuesday and Wednesday... And also I have to go somewhere last July 21 to 28 where I'm at a competition with my schoolmates... so you can say I'm so full of work, right now. xD And I'm surprise that I'm still alive and I'm still going to class in time despite the fact that it starts freaking 7:10 am to end up 5:00 pm. And I still haven't add up my duties at home so yeah...**

 **Guys! Thanks for all! Hope you enjoy and please review~! HAVE AN ICY-WONDER-JOY DAY, GUYS!**

 **Ahhh... I need a rest first.~Hitsu**


	17. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DETECTIVE CONAN**

 **A/N: Hey! I just wanna say 'hi' to everyone out there! It's been a long time since I've updated.**

 **Hope you love the next chapters, guys! ~Hitsu**

ooo

 ** _PREVIOUSLY:_**

Gin stays silent in minutes until he starts the engine of the car.

 _I don't need to force myself to make him the way I wanted him to be. He's unconsciously becoming one. He won't know what's happening because I told him so. He never breaks any of my commands and even if he already figures it out, there's still a blockage that stops his consciousness to wake up, and that's his will of following my commands._ He said in his mind. Gin grinned wildly. "That's one brilliant drug."

After minutes of silence, another buzz echoes inside his device. "Yes, I'm back home!" Rye shouts. He added, "Damn, that Malt with that long talk of nonsense. I swear if I just can carry a gun like the others, Malt's mouth is long gone."

Gin laugh. "What a child." He commented.

ooo

 **Chapter 15: He's Ours**

It's 4 am in the morning. After I had my bath and all, I got out of my room to relax on a sofa when I saw two people sitting in it. Knowing it was Bourbon and Malt sipping coffee by their hands, I try to annoy them. "I surely want to use a gun right now," I blurted out behind the black sofa, where the two are sitting. Both look at me. I had this annoyed look on my face.

"We just came here to pick you up," said Bourbon.

"Why?" I ask.

"Earlier as 3 am, Gin just suddenly threw a person in one of the jails at the Building A. No one knows who it was nor why did he do that, but 30 minutes have passed and he's still not going out of the jail and screams can still be heard inside the room. We found out it was Cortese, whom he threw in." Malt explained.

"Cortese?" I ask for confirmation.

"Yes, Rye. Him." Bourbon said.

"Give me your key," I said as I ready myself to go out. I put my black coat on and my boots. I heard a toss and the cling of Bourbon's key. I got it right in my hand and went out of the room, immediately.

"You sure it's ok to leave him alone?" Malt ask in the air.

"Yes, that's what aniki said to me." A new voice arises, it was Vodka.

"For now, let's do what we came here for." Bourbon said. Malt nodded.

ooo

"What the hell's happening?" I ask myself as I run through the hallways going to the jails. Not minding any of the greetings I get from other people as I pass one after another. After my 3 years of stay in here, people already respect me like how they do with Gin.

"GIN!" I shouted soon as I landed in front of the jails. I walk slowly in the silent, dark hallways looking side by side. Where the hell is he?!

ooo

"What do you know about what happened 3 years ago?! Answer me!" Gin asked, shouting. It's already 1 hour and 15 minutes since the both's in here, Gin asking questions and torturing Cortese.

"What the hell are you talking about, Gin?!" Cortese answered, avoiding the question. Gin pulls the trigger of his pistol making a scar in Cortese's face. Cortese tried not to shout, but it hurts. He clenches his shackled arms that are pinned down on his back.

Gin grabs his shirt throwing Cortese on the other side of the wall with force. "I won't ask you again after this! ANSWER ME! What do you know about what happened 3 years ago?!" Gin demanded, placing his gun right in front of Cortese's head.

Torn and dirty clothing wrapped with the blood of his. He looks tired and has no energy to stand up and even fight back for himself. Cortese grits his teeth before speaking, "F*ck you!"

Gin is about to pull the trigger when he hears his name. "GIN!" the voice of his brother. Cortese smirked.

ooo

In a matter of seconds, I can see Gin looking at me as I walk near him and his other hand is pointing at Cortese, who looks like a slave or something. "Gin, brother, what happened? Malt and Bourbon said that-" I was cut off.

"Gin! You f*cking moron! Die!" Cortese shouted. He quickly grabs Gin's gun and twists it. Gin responds fast, as well. He pins down Cortese while trying to grab the gun back at his. Cortese tries to pull the trigger right exactly at Gin's head, he failed. Gin saw it coming. He flips Cortese to the ground. The gun slips through Cortese's hand because of the force.

Cortese pushes Gin away and rushes towards the gun. Gin kicks Cortese's hand, then his face. He punches him in the left side of his face, and then to the right, and then to the left, ending with an uppercut. Cortese landed on the floor, panting. Gin gets the gun to end it all, but Cortese kicks the gun away, annoying Gin further. Gin grabs Cortese's clothes and chokes him. Cortese tries to get out of Gin's hands.

I was just emotionless watching them. Cortese looks at me for help but I just watch them. Gin chokes Cortese and pins him high in the wall. Gin slams Cortese on the ground, right near the gun where it landed. Before Cortese runs out of consciousness, he sees Gin's hands as he gets the pistol and opens the metal door.

ooo

"Gin," I called out, right exactly the moment where he opened the door.

"Why are you here?" He asked, looking at me.

"Bourbon and Malt told me awhile back that you've been torturing Cortese. Well, I know he's my assignment, but I also don't care if you kill him. The thing is why are you torturing him?" I ask as I explain.

"Curiosity kills, boy." He just said.

"But, brother!" I demanded. He starts to walk away from the place, didn't look back nor answers my demand. I glance at Cortese's unconscious self then back at Gin's. "What in the seven hells have happened?" I asked myself.

I hurriedly followed Gin and walked by his side, silently.

ooo

"There will be judgment later for Cortese's actions of betrayal," said Gin.

"Gin-"I was cut off.

"You're still going to do your assignment but in front of many." He stated. I sigh and stop walking. He stops walking and looks at me confused as to why I sighed.

I smile and continue to walk. "Well, brother, of course, I will kill him," I said in a playful tone.

"Why did you sigh?"

"It's because even if we, NOW, share the same blood... I still can't read you no matter how hard I try. I'm actually finding out why you are so pissed off with Cortese that made you torture him that much, unlike those other traitors you've encountered," I explained. He starts to walk again.

"You don't need to read me," said Gin. "We think alike."

"Really?" I quickly ask. I am about to say another word when we notice Vodka, Malt, and Bourbon talking to each other in the center aisle. The three notices us coming towards them.

"Hey, Rye, Gin!" greeted Malt, followed by Bourbon's waving and Vodka's nod.

"Yah," said Gin and me, the exact time.

There's a moment of silence. "Bourbon, say something," whispered Malt.

"Well, the both of you surprisingly have the same vibe and aura, as well as the same tone and volume of voices. Pretty impressive," stated Bourbon in a bit of an awkward tone.

"Seems like I need to go because all of your eyes are speaking to Gin's," I said, "and I am getting in the way of it." I was about to walk out when Gin called me.

"Rye," I stopped walking, "9 pm."

I smiled and waved my hand as I walk again. "I will be here until then."

ooo

As soon as Rye exits, they walk towards Gin's surveillance room. The room is very dark, and the only source of light are the monitors, which are all pinned to the wall.

Gin sits in a swivel chair and starts to check the usual things, mostly involves with Rye.

"You sure is keeping an eye on him," Malt complements.

"He defies few of the rules we have in the organization like being connected to an officer and being one himself. There's also a possibility he'll know what happened 3 years ago. Lastly, there's still a person we can't find and observe," He paused, "Kaitou Kid."

"Moving on, we did the monthly check and nothing's still changing," said Bourbon, "except for some things."

"Except?" Vodka asked. "We missed something?"

"No, it's just an observation. His room has gotten darker. It's as dark as this one. Seriously, he's becoming like you." Bourbon commented.

"DNA effect or influence? What do you think?" Malt said playfully, he chuckled.

"Who are you?" a voice from the speaker of the monitor echoed the room. The four were alarmed. They quickly look at the monitor. Gin starts to track Rye.

"Get him back," ordered Gin, "NOW!"

ooo

As I am walking towards my room, I notice someone following me for the past 5 to 10 minutes. I walk down alley to alley for him/her to loose sight of me. Unfortunately, he can keep up with my pace. I stop on a familiar road.

"Who are you?" I asked. "You've been following me." I turn to look at the person. My eyes widened. "Yusaku."

"It seems like yesterday you were just calling me dad or father," said the novelist.

"Why are you following me?" I ask but he smiled that made my left eyebrow twitch. "I am asking you! Why. Are. You. Following. Me?!"

"May I talk to you normally with a cup of tea inside?" He offered.

"Inside? And why do you think I would answer yes to a person I despise," I answer his question.

"Because if you don't, you'll see this person in the hands of the FBI," he said in a serious tone. I got sudden chills as he shows the picture of Marc.

I gritted my teeth and rushed towards Kudo. I grab his collar and our eyes meet. "MARC?! Why you son of a b*tch?! Where is he?!" I angrily ask, shaking him.

"Let's talk inside," he smiled as he points the gate of the Kudo residence. When did we get here? "Are you in the state of shock that you're here? I drove you here while you're busy identifying me." I gritted my teeth, again and pushed him back with a force that he almost stumbles.

The gate automatically opened. I saw Hattori, Sherry, and Agasa were all standing by the door, but I don't see Marc. "I'm asking you again. Where the freaking bloody hell is Marc?!"

"Rye!" someone called. I turn to look at my old home and saw Marc in shackles being held by Hattori. I clenched my fist for a minute and then, loosen its grip. Without saying a word, I put my hands in my pocket and walk inside towards the Kudo's residence.

ooo

"Sh*t!" shouted Gin, slamming his hands on the table, standing.

"Gin, calm down. Being mad won't do any-" Malt said beside Gin just to be cut off.

"Then, go f*ck*ng get him back to us, now!" ordered the angry Gin.

"We're doing our utmost best in the fastest way we can. We're gathering the best men we have here and we're already on the way towards there." Vodka informed.

"Faster. We need to be faster." Gin clenched his hands.

"He's ours. Not theirs. He answers to the organization. Not the government," added Gin looking at the blinking red light in the tracking monitor.

ooo


	18. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DETECTIVE CONAN**

 **A/N: I am sorry if I'm slow in updating... really, sorry. Hope you love the next chapters, guys! ~Hitsu**

ooo

 ** _PREVIOUSLY:_**

"We're doing our utmost best in the fastest way we can. We're gathering the best men we have here and we're already on the way towards there." Vodka informed.

"Faster. We need to be faster." Gin clenched his hands.

"He's ours. Not theirs. He answers to the organization. Not the government," added Gin looking at the blinking red light in the tracking monitor.

ooo

 **Chapter 16: Confusion**

Heiji pushes Marc to enter the house, going to the living room. I pass by Sherry and Agasa. Both looks and stares at me intently, especially Sherry. I stop walking to turn towards them.

"Can you stop the creepy stare, Sherry?" I blurted out. I rolled my eyes and proceeded towards the living room. I sense them moving as soon as Kudo closes the door.

Heiji forced Marc to sit near him parallel to Agasa's. Sherry sits on the same sofa as where Heiji is and Kudo sits parallel to the fireplace. I choose to stand rather sit beside Kudo.

Putting my arms around my chest, I observe the house. The glance I took earlier at its exterior is enough for me to say that the manor has greatly changed over the years.

There is silence. Marc is the same as usual; bored and is playfully tagging along. The other four gives off the vibe of awkwardness and silence. I decided to observe and to read them.

Agasa fiddles his fingers as I caught him glancing at me to Kudo. He's movements shows sign of nervousness and-I look away at him. Loneliness.

Why did I look away? He's one of them. He agreed to kick me away. He's one of them. My eyes darkened. Literally. Marc notices the darkening of the shade in my eyes.

He coughs. "Stop it, Rye. You'll kill someone if you continue that." I snapped out of myself.

I look at his eyes and divert it away as soon as I see him with that icy stare again. The stare that can calm me immediately.

"My fault. Technically and originally, it was that assassin's fault." I said while I look out the window.

"Stop what? Assassin?" Yusaku thought.

Sherry closes her eyes as to avoid any contact with me. It's obvious that she's scared. Kudo only stares at the fireplace with crossed legs just like what Gin always do when negotiating in a very properly and privately way, the only times where there's no killing time happening. Heiji stares at me firmly but he's literally shaking like Sherry.

"You may sit," offered Kudo.

"I'm not a visitor," I hiss-ly said. The moment I said that all of them froze, but only Sherry widens her eyes. Marc is the first one to recover and laughs, the four look at Marc confused.

"Just shut up, Marc," I said with a smile and almost gonna laugh.

"Well, they were amazed," Marc replied.

"As if you're not."

"Still their reaction was priceless!" shouted Marc.

"What are you talking about?" asked Heiji.

Marc and I look at each other. "It's none of your business," I said with a smile. The four looks star-struck (not really that positive way of getting 'star-struck'), again that made Marc broke into a wild laughter.

"Seriously, stop doing that Rye," Marc told me.

"I can't stop it. I am him." I replied.

"Great line, 'I am him.' I should thank Gin later," he whispers. I rolled my eyes and Marc laughs again. The others can't even relate that made the atmosphere awkward.

"Stop being a kid," I advised Marc. I turn to look at Kudo, "And you. What do you want with me?"

"I want to ask something, Shinichi-" I cut him off.

"Don't call me by that name," I sharply said. Marc stood up and quickly join me in my place, standing, and before Heiji even pulls him back, he's right beside me.

"Better call him Rye," he advises, "You don't know what happen to that man who called him that a few months ago."

"What?" Agasa and Heiji ask the same time.

"He got an injured leg and backbone. With love from this guy," said by Marc proudly and sarcastically. I look by my left and glares at Marc, signaling him to stop talking. After a minute, I look back at the four individuals.

"Say that question," I said.

"How did you end up with the organization? Why are you so close to them and why are you so alright being with them?" asked Heiji.

"I hate being questioned while the topic is me. Does it even matter for you?"

"He asked. Answer it," demanded by Sherry.

I bore my eyes into hers and smiles. "They accepted me. And what for you, Sherry? Why did you choose your idiot and dumb sister over the organization? Now, answer mine."

"She is my only family left."

"Eh? Family?" I smirked. "You answered dark boy's questions, then."

"I didn't."

"How dumb can you possibly be?" I said boringly. I paused a long time. Then, I look at them with my 'normal' look that somehow made them all gasps and continue with a load voice, "I mean... THEY are my family."

"W-what are you talking about?" Heiji stuttered.

"I am theirs," I said with the same tone as Gin's whenever he's getting mad. They silenced. Marc grinned.

ooo

"Positive. He's like you," commented Vodka who's listening with open ears over the voice transmitter.

"Twins, I say," Malt added.

"I couldn't agree more," agreed Vodka.

Bourbon walks in and says, "We reached the house, Gin. What now?" Gin didn't say anything. He stands and puts his hands in his coat's pockets. "Where are you going?" He starts to walk out of the building.

"Saying 'hi' to some individuals."

"With blood," added Malt.

"With weapons," added Vodka.

ooo

"Professor," called Yusaku. The professor goes nearby Kudo and then whispers something to him. The professor acts with a shock expression that makes me smile.

"C'mon, Kudo. Why whisper? It's so obvious that the organization's already here," I said with a prideful tone. Marc, Heiji, and Sherry look outside the window while Yusaku and Agasa stare at me, seriously.

"Why are you teaming up with them?" asks Kudo.

"I hate to repeat myself," I replied.

"They'll be there in an hour," reminded Sherry.

"Who?" Marc asked. But none of them answered. Everyone moves to certain places except for Heiji, who seems to be keeping an eye on us.

"Why are you doing this to us, Shinichi?" He asks. My expression changed and I gritted my teeth. Before I even manage to give him a punch, Marc stops me. I look at Marc.

"Don't. You don't have any orders to do that," he said. I took a deep breath and calm down.

"I know," I scowled.

"Then, don't do it," He warned me whilst looking at me.

"I can and I want to," I rebelled. I turn to look at him, as well.

"You may not and that's an order," He said with a hint of authority. I silenced for a second.

"If you can get out of those chains easily then why didn't you do that earlier, before I got here? Also, how did you end up in here?" I ask in a whisper.

"Details later. Anyways, let's move-" Then Malt entered, followed by 7 unnamed agents of the organization. I smiled.

"Move around. Find any traces," ordered by Gin, who just entered.

"Gin," I called out. He turns to look at us, me and Marc.

"They didn't do anything funny?" He asked in a form of sentence. He looks really worried. It's the first time I've seen him with that face, though his tone of voice didn't change.

"I won't let them. You know, I'll rip them to pieces," I assured.

"Gin, stop worrying, alright?" Marc added. Gin irritatingly looks at Marc's eyes.

"I said so. Go out and you'll see Vodka waiting by the car. He'll keep you company," He said straightforwardly, "You, Marc, stay." The orders are clear.

I followed Gin's orders and went out, leaving the others.

ooo

Gin looks at Marc and vice versa. "How'd they successfully tied you here?" asked Gin.

"Your eyes really is scary to stare at. Gosh, if I'm not 'you-know', I'll die," Marc complimented. Gin didn't reply nor move. "Kir."

"Kir?"

"She is a spy. I was at the airport early this morning when they plotted to kidnap me. I saw through their plans and played with them, by the way, I'll tell all their plans to you later, and probably you know the rest since you've been listening to this whole time," explained Marc, wandering in the living room, touching objects and examining them. Gin's eyes followed every footsteps and move of Marc's.

"Why did you play through their plan?" asked Gin in an authority and loud voice.

"First of all, I'm bored. Second, I wanna meet Rye's family, sadly I only met his father. Third, I wanna see how he will react towards this individuals. Fourth, I also wanna see how you'll react. Fifth, you wanted to investigate Rye, right? We all have this fake house for ourselves, one step to knowing him better. Lastly, sixth, I wanna know if that APTX 5201 still works. Looks like it's permanent," replied Marc playfully.

"If our existence-" Marc cut off Gin's words.

"It's safe. I'm not an idiot," Marc fastly said.

"I won't hesitate to kill you, the moment I knew you screw up," Gin promised. Marc stops poking around the objects in the living room and faces Gin with a smirking face.

"You'll find much information upstairs. I've searched this place already miraculously. This place is just a mirror of Rye's real home. They made it for their play to get information of Rye and the organization. They have something I don't know yet and there are still questions in my mind about this matter. Don't worry about whatever information they have on us. It's already burning down," said Marc, "You should hurry up and get those files. The unnamed might get it before you. You wouldn't want wasting bullets, right?"

"Go back there and tell Vodka to leave with you," he ordered.

"You?"

"I'll burn this house down," Gin said. He, then, goes upstairs.

"You never change, father," Marc said.

"I said don't call me that."

"Understood," Marc smiles and leaves the house.

ooo

"Vodka, let's go. He said to go now and leave this house to him. He'll burn it down," Marc said in a loud voice, walking towards us. Vodka nods and goes inside the car.

Wanna tell me what did the two of you talked about?" I offered, getting in the passenger's seat.

"He scolded me and threatened me. He said to me, 'I'll kill you'," Marc assured. I chuckled while Marc is going inside the passenger's seat.

"I wanna see your fight with him," I said.

"I would win," He fastly responded.

"I thought you'll say, 'I'd be dead'. But, seems like you've got guts to kid around with him," I said.

"You don't know me."

"Yes, yes, 'MASTER'," I teased.

"Master, eh? It's been a long time since you called me like that. You are so annoying and like you're always by my side like I'm a freaking prince," he said.

"Feeling old?"

"Excuse me, we're the same age, here," He reminded. I chuckled.

ooo

*flashback*

"Marc," someone called out as he knocks on someone's door. The door opened and Marc came out.

"What is it, Rum? It's 11 a.m. in the morning. It's too early," Marc defended.

"You're too early for lunch, actually. Your new servant's here," said by Rum, "Your father sent him in. May I remind you that you are-"

"I know, I know. It's just that... wait, what?" Marc continuously said, realizing something, "I have a new servant? When did I even need one? Furthermore, the father sent him to me? Why? Who is this person and where is he?"

"He's downstairs in the lobby and please, figure out the rest of the answers yourself. I just came back from Switzerland, I want to sleep. The boss gives impossible orders," said Rum, going away.

"Rum... why you..." Marc annoyingly said. He sighed. "I'll go now."

Marc went down the lobby to see a familiar face. He searched through his memories and remembered, "Shinichi Kudo! I mean that little kid! Wait, you have a name... I hate my memory... Ummm... AH! Rye!" He called. I look at him, he came running towards me.

I quickly fell to my knees, bowing, "Young master."

"W-w-w-w-wait! Y-y-y-y-young m-m-master?!"

"Yes."

"You know who sent you in here? You know who my father is? What's your purpose of becoming my servant?" He asked. He then continued in his mind, "If he knows who my father is, then, there is the chance of him knowing who the boss of the organization is. That is why I hate being connected to the boss. Is connected the right word?"

"No, young master," I said still in a bow. He sighed. "As I knew and was told to me by Gin, I am told to be your aide, young master."

"Stand up and NEVER BOW TO ME AGAIN, un?" he asked. I stood up. Marc then said in his mind, "He said he doesn't know who my father is but he knows Gin. Thank goodness, our secret's still intact."

"But-"

"Understand?"

"Yes, young master," I agreed.

"And don't call me young master," he ordered.

"But..." I look at him.

"IF you want to be my aide, don't call me that. Besides I already told you once to call me Marc, I believe," He explained.

"What? Young master, when?"

"I told you not to call me that!" he shouted.

"Then, Marc, sir," I said in response.

"Please, Rye! Stop being polite to me, jeez. Just be you. Seriously, I'm your age," he advised. I silenced. "I hate being respected. So what do you actually do?"

"Gin told me to give this letter to you and he said that all the things I need to do are in there," I said as I gave him the letter packed in a black envelope with a weird symbol in the wax area. I saw his expressions changed and he examined the black envelope first before putting it in his pocket.

"I'll go back to you later," he then runs into a room and after seconds, a person goes back with him.

He's slightly taller than Marc and he looks like a woman or an old one. The most striking part of him is his eyepatch.

Marc said something I can't hear and the both looked at me. The other person bowed at him and vice versa. Marc runs upstairs while the other person goes towards me.

"Marc will be at your other room after minutes and so follow me to your room here. My name's Rum, by the way. Welcome in the mansion, Rye." The person said. As soon as the person moves, I just followed.

"You said 'other room'."

"Well, you have a room at the hotel and you have one in here. It'll be your room while you're staying here," the person said.

"Are you close with young master Marc?" Rum stops and looks at me. He chuckles. "What?"

"Nothing. It's weird to call him 'young master' since he hates being respected. BTW, yes, I am."

Then, both of us heard a scream coming from a room and rush towards that direction.

ooo

 **A/N: Ahahahaha! You know, guys, it's hard for me to not give a hint who Rum is or what is Rum in my version of this story. Oh, any theories made up is welcome to freely say to me or to anybody. ^-^ Theories of who Marc is, what the hell happened to Kudo/Conan/Rye, who Rum is, who the boss is, and those other questions in your mind since the start! I hope you enjoyed and I'll continue to type and create chapters!**


	19. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DETECTIVE CONAN**

 **A/N: Trying to stay awake, guys... FIGHT!**

ooo

 ** _PREVIOUSLY:_**

"You said 'other room'."

"Well, you have a room at the hotel and you have one in here. It'll be your room while you're staying here," the person said.

"Are you close with young master Marc?" Rum stops and looks at me. He chuckles. "What?"

"Nothing. It's weird to call him 'young master' since he hates being respected. BTW, yes, I am."

Then, both of us heard a scream coming from a room and rush towards that direction.

ooo

 **Chapter 17: Different Sides**

As both Rum and I rush towards the door, we both nearly slipped on the floor and nearly tripped down. Rum turns the door knob harshly, shouting Marc's name repeatedly.

As soon as he opens it, we saw a complete mess.

Marc's room is bigger than their lobby, twice or thrice bigger than it. Despite his big room and great interior designs, the place is a mess. A total mess especially in his king-sized bed.

The bed sheets coil around each other and part of it spreads on the floor. Some pillows are scattered near the couch, near the window, near another door leading (probably) to the CR, on top of the table, under the table, and on the floor. Piles of books, documents, envelopes, and three to four pens lie on his bed, scattered. And around his room, there are many piles of books that make some fall.

His drawers are neatly shut as well as his closets. In his first big, rectangular, wooden table, there's a curved widescreen monitor, keyboard, mouse, and other techie stuff. There's also some chips and bottles of beers scattered on his table. Underneath the table's his CPU and some noodled wires and wired sockets. Beside his table's a trash bin, which has no garbages in it (assumingly speaking). The second wooden table is smaller than the first one and there lies some of his documents and books. Another table, but now a glass one is sitting at the center of the room with a vase of a plant.

And lying flat on the floor is our very own Marc, holding the letter I gave earlier on his right hand. Around him are pillows and some papers, scattered.

He scowled for almost 5 seconds and shouted again in exasperation. He clearly looked like a child.

Rum and I stood right behind Marc. Rum sighed and shook his head with a facepalm. I sighed in relief and smiled. "I can't believe I'm serving a child," I sarcastically said.

Rum looked at me and chuckled. "That's why you don't need to call him master or whatever. He is SO not for it."

Marc sat up in an Indian seat position and looked at us with his 'seriously?' look on his face. "When did you two get in here?" He asked.

"Just after you shouted frantically. Of course, we'd hurry over here," Rum made a point.

Marc sighed, stood up and put the letter in his drawer. He, then, turned, leaned on his drawer and looked at us with his arms curled up around his torso. With his messy hair, messy room, and messy clothes, he looked like a shut-in author slash a NEET.

"So? Why are you shouting?" asked Rum. But, Marc didn't even look at Rum. He is staring at me, boring his eyes into my eyes. Rum saw Marc staring at me and 'ohhh' in a low voice.

"Why? What's up?" I asked.

"Are you sure you don't know who sent you here asides from Gin?" Marc asked me.

"Yes, I do not know."

"Do you know my father?"

"No."

"Thank Earth you don't know..." He sighed in relief. Rum walked in and sat on Marc's bed.

"This is the fourth time I told you, Marc," announced Rum. Marc looked at Rum and rolled his eyes. "CLEAN YOUR ROOM."

Before Marc can speak another word, I spoke. "I'll do the cleaning."

"What?" Marc and Rum asked in sync as they looked at me with raised eyebrow.

"I mean what I said," I answered.

"No," Marc insisted. "I'll do it myself."

"Are you sure? Because it seems like if we, Rum and me, leave this room, you'll continue whatever you're doing and you'll lazily forget to clean your room," I said.

Marc silenced. Rum laughed. "Alright, but, give me all the documents," Marc finally said.

And for that day, I became an interior designer. We even ordered bookshelves, some frames, holders, and some more stuff. I picked out all documents first and gave it to Marc and I said, in an ordered way, that he must and should organize those documents so he did for the rest of the day. I picked up the books out of the room first, and also swept and threw all the trashes away. I fixed his bed and rearranged how his room looked like when all of the things we ordered came.

So basically, it's a room makeover.

Rum went back to Marc's room that midnight, which the time we just finished fixing everything.

"Woah, Rye. You've got some skills. Are you sure you're a man?" he asked, jokingly.

"Well, excuse me, Rum. I just can't stand knocking on someone's door and when I enter, he or the room, itself, looks so miserable," I said, pointing out while looking at Rum.

Marc opened his computer and sat on a chair as Rum sat on a big, dark blue bean bag, we ordered earlier. I currently am lying my half body on Marc's bed, tired. "Sorry for being 'miserable', Rye," stated Marc.

I chuckled.

Then, we ended up being quiet. The only sound we can hear is Marc's clicking, never his typing. Well, the silence ended when Gin and Vodka entered.

"Hi," greeted Rum, looking up at Gin.

"Why are you three looked so chill?" asked Vodka, glancing at me, Rum, and Marc.

"We had a hard time fixing Marc's messy room," Rum answered.

I quickly sat up and locked my eyes on Rum. "You didn't help! You were sleeping the whole time in the lobby!" I yelled at him, pointing the door. Rum shrugged. I sighed, put my arm down, and lied again.

"Why are you here?" asked Marc without looking backward.

That's the time I noticed that Gin's eyes never left on staring at Marc. I questioned myself, not wanting to speak it out loud. What's up with Gin and Marc?

"You read it," Gin said, not a question, not an order. Vodka entered and sat on the bean bag, as well. We look like teenagers hanging out, seriously. Vodka put his shades down, revealing his icy eyes with a striking amber color.

"Red, actually," replied Marc. "Is it true?"

"It's my fault."

"How?"

"I left 'him' to that crazy psycho."

"You killed the psycho?"

"Burnt, too."

"What did you reported, then?"

"His misdeeds and not reporting to me, daily."

"You're too honest. Why are you here?"

"Should you be asking that? I'll be staying here for awhile. Be sure to train him."

"Clearly."

"Vodka," called Gin. "Let's go." Vodka lazily stood up, put his shades back, and walked out of the room.

I sat up, looked at Marc, then at Rum. I asked with no voice, saying 'what was that?' Rum shrugged.

ooo

*present time*

"We didn't get ANY useful information," scowled Haibara as she throws herself on the couch. In front of her sits Jodie, Camel, and Eisuke Hondou. Leaning on a nearby pillar's Subaru Okiya. And coming out of the newly-made bunker door are Heiji, Yusaku, the professor, Kir, and James Black.

"He changed so much," said Heiji, sitting beside Haibara. "What happened to him?"

"He became more like Gin," added Haibara, looking beside her. Then, it was silent. The professor and Kir sat in a chair in front of a table with computers.

Kir opened one of the computers. When it finished the usual opening, Kir inserted a card. "We did get some actually," she said, breaking the silence. All eyes are on her now. The professor, James Black, Yusaku, Haibara, Eisuke, and Hattori went near her.

She opened the folder where the files of the card are. "Those files..." said the professor slowly.

"The ones in that guy's bags," ended Yusaku. He looked at Heiji and caught his eyes looking at him. "What's his name again?" he asked.

"Marc, I believe," he answered. He turns to Haibara, who is looking at him. "You know him?"

"No. I never heard his name before," She answered.

"Oh, yeah. You've got a picture of that Marc, right?" asked Hattori, turning to Yusaku. Yusaku shook his head. "What?"

"When we went out of the house, I already don't have it. He probably got his hands in it earlier," explained Yusaku.

Jodie stood up as well as Camel and started to walk towards the others. Subsequently, Subaru walks and exits the room, exiting and closing the bunker door in a quiet manner, making no one see him leaving the room.

Kir suddenly shouted, alarming the others. "Kir?" asked James.

"What the... The files... All... How the..." answered Kir, stuttering. She never completed her sentences and in confused yet hoping look, she typed, clicked, and erupted in anger in the hope of everything is to be fine.

"It's the same..." said Haibara in horror. "Professor," she added too quickly. The professor and Haibara look at each other with corresponding faces of mix emotions.

Kir shouted in rage as the files were all wiped out. She messed with her hair and threw the mouse away, nearly destroying it, and Kir doesn't care. At. All.

The room was filled with "What happened? Haibara?" "What was that?" "Was that a virus?" "How did the virus ended up in the files, then?", which Haibara replies "The virus. I forgot that they're capable of that. Argh. I'm so dumb. The organization put that there in case it'll be open into another computer." That was followed by continuous words of unimaginable cursing languages.

oooo

The judgment starts by 9 p.m. so while waiting for the time to come since it's just freaking morning, we are currently traveling towards nowhere by Vodka's car.

"Where shall we go?" I ask, looking at Marc, who's currently playing 'Candy Crush' on his phone. Marc doesn't even care if he's in a car or not since his feet and legs are always up on the chair. Now, he has his chin leaning on his right knee and his left leg lying flat on his seat while both arms and hands lazily hang in the air.

"Want to train?" He asked without looking.

"Pass. I'm not in the mood," I answered, bringing my phone out and crossing my legs together. I started to play a 'sharp-shooter' game with my phone in horizontal mode.

Then, we talk without looking at each other while playing. We didn't even care if Vodka's there or not.

"Library?"

"I've finished reading all the books inside Areas-2, 3, 4, 5, and in the Documentary Building. Also, inside the mansion."

"How about Area-1?"

"Never been there before."

"Really? You should try sometime. Their foods in the cafeteria are great and the training sessions are B-minus."

"B-minus?"

"They're very easy, really."

"Then, why are you suggesting that to me?"

"I thought you'll be interested. Also, there are girls-"

"I'm not interested in your offer."

"Movie?"

"Nah. Boring."

"Let's go at the mansion?"

"Sure. But, what to do?"

"Multiplayer?"

"Xbox?"

"360?"

"Nah."

"Fallout? Overwatch? COD? Halo? Hmmm?"

"Any."

"Assassins, then."

I stopped playing. I mean I paused the game. "New?" I asked.

"Newest of the new," he said, looking at me. He put his phone back in his pocket, probably got bored of the game. "Shall we grab some snacks?"

"Not gonna invite your girlfriend?" I asked, going back to the game.

Shockingly, Vodka speaks together with Marc, "Girlfriend?" Marc and Vodka shared looks for a moment before I speak.

"Mint," I said with a smirk.

"What the hell, Rye," he commented. He plays with his hands, swinging it around. "But, I can't deny we've got mutual feelings for each other." The car suddenly stops, making Marc and I hold onto the car. Fortunately, none of us stumbled broke a neck, or whatever.

Argh. I hate the law of interaction.

With unseeingly shocked face, Vodka turns to look at us. Before Marc and I could start shouting at him, he was fast to speak. "Mutual?"

"Ha." Marc started with an angry look. "Seriously, Vodka? You fucking stopped the car because of that?"

Vodka didn't care. "Answer me, you've got feelings for this Mint person?" ordered Vodka. I 'ohhh-ed' in amazement since it is the first time I hear Vodka's voice with dominance and power.

Marc rolled his eyes. "Yes, Vodka. Mutual. M. U. T. U. A. L." Marc said out loud, fuming. "WE BOTH HATE EACH OTHER! NOW, FUCKING DRIVE TO 7-ELEVEN!" he, now, shouted.

I stayed there in silence, sighing inside of me. But when Marc shouted '7-Eleven', I laughed. "Marc, seriously?"

"WHAT!" He fumed.

I put my hands in my mouth, stopping my laughter with all the control I had left in me. But I can't.

"WHAT?!"

oooo

As Subaru went out of the room, he heard a shout. But, he didn't care to look since he knows that it's because of the virus. The virus that he created for the organization. The virus that no one can delete even if they have an anti-freaking-virus program installed on their computers.

He sighed. "Should I tell them that I was the one that created that virus?" he asked himself.

After a lot of turning left, then right, then left, then left, then right, he finally reached the entrance to the surface. A stairway with a picture of an arrow facing up.

He opened the door and light shined from atop. He starts to walk and closes the door behind him.

It was about 4 minutes and a half when he finished climbing. He opened and closed the door, he reached. And he looks behind him as the door closes, revealing a bookshelf hiding the door to the underground.

A white painted room with the common sofa, table, frames, and such. He continued reaching to get out of the house. It was the Kudo's manor. The plan they created to get information, failed.

They've been creating that fake house for over a month and it didn't work so probably the only choice they have is to right away kidnap that Shinichi. "Seriously, what happened to that kid?" he thought.

And before he even can get out of the house, a kid starts to run to him. A three-year-old Kudo, who don't look like that Kudo at all. "Hey," started Subaru.

"Who are you?" asked the kid, innocently.

He crouches and strokes the hair of the kid with his right hand. "My name is Akai Shuichi, but call me Subaru-san," he instructed.

"Why?"

"Well, stuff happened." The kid merrily runs away from Subaru when his mother appeared, trying to catch Kazuma. Yukiko stopped in front of me, panting.

She sighs exhaustedly. "Kazuma isn't like his brother, at all," she said, looking at the playing 3-year-old.

"Hmmm?"

"Shin's more like calm, collected, and more like his father. However, K's more like..." she said, stopping in the middle of the sentence. She smiled sadly.

"More like whom?" asked Okiya.

"Yukiko's brother."

"He has a brother?"

She looked at Akai with her sad eyes. "Had." She sighed and wiped his sad face with a new happy one. Expect nothing from an actress. "Anyways, did the plan work?"

"No. We failed," he answered. "No information, nothing. Even the recordings, the pictures, everything was gone. We underestimated them."

Her smile vanishes. "So... you've heard his voice and saw his face through the computers, right?" He nodded. "H-how is he?" she stuttered. The concern is very evident throughout her face, voice, and look.

"He changed a lot. He has this weird dominating voice and somehow it's terrifying and shocking. He denies his name and uses my code name, Rye, instead. He's a full grown 22-years-old man with silver and dark brown hair and a smart look. His body's also been built-up greatly and it seems that the organization treats him well. And I never thought, black would be very great to him," Okiya expressed.

"What did they do to him?"

Subaru got a glimpse of the time on his watch and remembered something. "I don't know, Mrs. Kudo. But, I should go now. I'm meeting someone." He bows at him and Yukiko smiles back. He continues to walk outside.

ooo

In another place...

"C'mon mom! Seriously?" scowled Kaito while eating.

"Don't eat when your mouth is full," his mom warned him. Kaito rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to speak, only being stopped by his mother. "I said-"

"I'm finished eating. Gosh, do you have an eye on your back?" he cut off, annoyingly. "Never mind. I'll finish my Math 16 homework. DON'T COME IN MY ROOM," he said out loud, nearly shouting. He runs towards his room upstairs.

As soon as he closes it, he locks his door and slowly zombie-walks to his bed. He fell flat on it when someone calls him. He reached for his phone under his pillows and answered the call.

"Who're you?" he asked lazily, flipping himself. His ceiling's white as ever.

"Ahhh... I see... Yeah. I know. You should as well."

He took a long pause for the other line to finish his/her sentence.

"Maybe. So, yeah, I won't move for a bit. And, oh, btw, would you steal for me?"

The other line laughed. "What?"

"Well, I've got a goal that only he knows."

"No way. You wanna know? Ask him."

"Yeah, it's gotta be hard."

"Let the hell break loose then. I don't care."

"Seriously? I'm a magician. It's easy."

"Not like the old one."

"We will."

The call ended. He puts the phone down and stares at the ceiling for a minute, before sitting up and looking at a self-portrait that leads to the secret room. He sighed. "This'll be a problem. She probably already knows that I'm Kid. I need to stop first," he seriously noted.

And scream in frustration. Good thing is, his room's sound proofed.

oooo


	20. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DETECTIVE CONAN**

ooo

 ** _PREVIOUSLY:_**

"We will."

The call ended. He puts the phone down and stares at the ceiling for a minute, before sitting up and looking at a self-portrait that leads to the secret room. He sighed. "This'll be a problem. She probably already knows that I'm Kid. I need to stop first," he seriously noted.

And scream in frustration. Good thing is, his room's sound proofed.

ooo

 **Chapter 18: Thoughts**

"You cheated," said Marc, putting the controller down while glaring at me. I won, again.

I chuckled. "I'm just good and you're not," I answered, matter-of-factly. "Another round?" I asked. I looked at him waiting for an answer but his eyes are locked on his phone, tapping with his hands. "Who's that?"

He didn't look at me but continued tapping. "The boss," he answered.

I was half-amazed and half-confused on what he just said, raising an eyebrow. "The boss?" I repeated.

"Yup, the boss," he confirmed. I nodded and put the controller down as well. Marc sighed and put his phone down. He looks tired.

"The boss wants you to do an assignment?" I asked, getting a chocolate bar on the nearby table.

"Ah-ha," he hummed. Assignment? I wonder what is it. "He wants me to kill." I stopped ripping off the wrapper and looked at him.

"Who?"

"Hattori Heiji," he said, now, looking at me. I blinked twice.

"Tell me if I can kill him as well," I added. He laughed hysterically. "What?"

Coming out of a room, Rum went down the stairs. "Nothing," replied Marc. Marc looked at the person coming down and said his greetings, "Good morning, Rum. I believe you're too early for lunch."

Rum went to the kitchen and got himself a bottle of cold water and walked towards us. He sat on a couch with the messy hair, evident for people who just woke up. "Shut up. I just came back from Amsterdam last night," said he with bloodshot eyes. "So? Why're you both here?'

"Killing time," I answered, eating the chocolate.

"Why?"

I shrugged and said, "The judgment is still at 9 pm about a traitor, whom I can't remember the name." Rum and Marc laughed. I looked at them, glancing at Marc, then Rum.

"You don't even remember their name now. Amazing," joked Rum sarcastically.

I stood up and went to the kitchen. "Why would I remember, anyway? I mean, it is a waste of energy to remember," I explained, getting the meat out of the chiller.

"What are you doing?" asked Marc. I can feel both of them looking at me as I get ingredients inside the refrigerator, tools and equipment in the cupboard, and some other things.

"Lunch. I am hungry. Wanna eat?" I asked, and looked back at them while holding a wooden spatula. "Or starve," I suggested. I turned back and started doing my work.

Marc 'ooh-ed' in amazement (after nearly a minute) and ran towards me with the Slurpee in his hands. "It depends on what you're cooking," he said.

Rum lazily went up on his feet and towards his room, saying, "Gotta take a bath, first. After which, prepare me a 5-star meal, Rye."

"Die, bastard," I said while Marc takes his walk to the nearest chair and takes a seat, sipping in his Slurpee. Rum hasn't reached the top of the stairs yet and hear me so he laughed.

I answered sarcastically at his laugh, "Did you know that bastard is equivalent to bitch?" Both the idiots laughed.

ooo

"Where are they?" asked Gin, checking some documents on his table.

"The mansion." Suddenly, Gin stopped and looked at Vodka. Before Gin could ask why and how, the big man narrated. "Rye doesn't feel great about practicing so they had this swift conversation about what should they do to kill time before 9 pm. Then, suddenly, Matt mentioned about video games and Rye agreed. The conversation shifted to Matt's girlfriend-"

"Girlfriend?" asked the father, who's starting to fume in anger. "He has a girlfriend?!"

"It was just a joke created by Rye. Don't worry, aniki," muttered Vodka quickly. Gin suddenly brought out his pistol and focused it on Vodka's head. The big man swallowed and slowly surrendered the name, "She was Mint."

"THAT BITCH?!" exclaimed Gin, standing up. His hands and the pistol slammed on the table and some documents flew.

Vodka thought of ways to calm down his partner. Well, he tried but failed. "Where is she?!" a dominating voice yet a question.

"You are too overprotective about your son," said Vermouth, who just came in the room without knocking. he put his gun away into his coat.

"What are you doing here?" asked Gin.

"I was told that Heiji Hattori's going to die soon in the hands of your son," stated Vermouth, walking towards Gin. Only being stopped by Vodka. He pointed his gun at Vermouth, making the girl smirk.

"I know. And?" said Gin.

"You're killing a promise," reminded Vermouth.

Gin moved towards the door, signaling Vodka to follow him. "I know. But, he's already not Shinichi Kudo anymore. He pledged to kill Hattori Heiji, Yusaku and Yukiko Kudo, Sherry, Ran Mouri, and the like. It is his words. Be happy that he saved your life, traitor," replied Gin, stopping before the door. Vermouth's smirk faded.

"What do you mean he'll kill all that-"

"You know nothing, Vermouth." Gin exited, followed by Vodka.

ooo

"Akai Shuichi of the FBI," said a man coming inside of the Cafe Poirot. Akai's eyes shifted from his coffee to the man. He's a bit taller than him and he has a blonde hair with calm green eyes. The man continued his way to the seat of the FBI agent. "May I seat?"

Subaru nodded and the man sat parallel to him.

"It's kind to call me by my name. Subaru Okiya, actually," said Okiya, sipping some coffee. The man laughed. "What is it CIA Agent, Michael Newman? The news said you died? And now, you look Canadian. What a change."

"Actually, my name is Blake Nixon. Also, I thought you died, as well. Nice make-up," said the CIA agent.

"Good. We've got our names clear," commented Okiya. He looked at the counter and then to the man, who just entered. Rei Furuya or Bourbon. "Hey," called Okiya.

Bourbon, in his Cafe Poirot's attire, looked at him. He walked near them and his eyes nearly widened when he saw Blake. "Y-yes?" he stuttered.

"I believe, Mr. Nixon, here, wants to order," offered Subaru.

"Coffee is fine," said Blake, meeting Bourbon's eyes. Bourbon went away to make the coffee. His eyes nearly don't leave Blake and Subaru.

"So? Why are you here?" asked Okiya in a low voice.

Blake smirked. "To remind you about the CIA's offer," answered the blonde in a low voice, as well. He leaned, getting nearer. "Be one of us," he whispered.

Okiya smirked and shoved his hot coffee in front of Blake. Blake flinched away and Okiya gave a resounding 'no'. "If I were to choose between the bad and CIA, I'll choose the bad one." With that, Okiya stood up and went out.

Okiya has his coffee done and the woman he had waited for two hours did not show up. It's time for him to leave.

"She didn't show up," said Subaru, putting his hands inside his pocket. "What're you doing, Sera? Did she messed up something?" he mumbled and started walking, going back to the Kudo's Manor.

ooo

Once the coffee was being served, Bourbon greeted, "You're not dead, I see." He put the coffee down.

"I must say the red bastard changed a lot," commented Blake out of the blue. (Red bastard = Akai)

"Huh?"

"Nothing, Zero. Thanks for the coffee," said Blake, smiling, as he puts the money down for Bourbon to get it. Bourbon was taken aback on what the CIA said.

"My name is Amuro Tooru," he pinned, slamming his hand on the table, catching everyone's attentions. He harshly gets the money and goes back to the counter. Blake laughed hysterically, minding no one.

ooo

Walking with papers in her hand, she clearly can't help but notice Heiji. "Your mind is clearly flying away. Something's up?" asked Ran. She just remembered that Kazuha Toyama went to Hokkaido to get something. Then, her mind shifted to their accent.

It has changed a lot.

"Friendship-over problems," joked Heiji, looking at Ran.

She played with his joke and looked at him. "Who?" asked Ran, now, walking upstairs.

"I might be dead if I tell you the name," answered the man. She frowned. He looked back at the road and continued, "If I will tell you that Kudo's on his death bed, what would you do?"

The papers Ran once held went flying down, making Heiji quickly stop and look back. Ran's jaw literally dropped with widened eyes.

Heiji sighed. "I'm speaking hypothetically as a detective, Ran-san. So? What would you do?"

"You should've said that before starting the sentence. Besides, why are you speaking that someone would die? You shouldn't speak in that voice!" scolded Ran, getting the papers back in her hands. Heiji helps her.

"Sorry," apologized Heiji, guilt evident on his face.

But, in Heiji's thoughts, he is sure that he might be the next one to be killed by the black organization. After weeks of contacting with the spy, he felt someone staring at him but didn't mind it, that is until he saw the same people in suits following him. His hypothesis was strengthened when a baker asked him if Heiji was a big shot since he always has 2 men following him, sometimes more than 4.

Of course, it might be one of Momiji Ooka's men, but she won't move like that. Heck, he knows that Muga Iori's the only one doing the stalking thing, not Momi. And he knows how Momi wants to kill Kazuha for being his girlfriend, but she wouldn't go that far for that.

He shook his head.

Going back, when he met with Kudo in the convenient store, he thought that Shinichi's going to give him answers about everything. And anything. But, he was utterly shocked.

Especially that time when he's still in his kid's body when he was Conan Edogawa and he's sitting at a table with Gin, Vodka, and an unknown man. His eyes are surely covered with contact lenses, he has no eyeglass, his hair's mixed with silver, and instead of celebrating what he was there for, he's fuming in anger because he was afraid that a great detective like him will turn into a monster.

Ran waved his hands at him as the lady runs to another set of stairs to her assigned room.

Yes, Gin and Vodka... he knows their names since he clearly remembers what Kudo told him about them, especially the detailed physical characteristics.

For a moment, when Kudo strangled Heiji, Heiji saw a demon. He remembered the faint conversations Kudo made with the professor, Yusaku-san, and Haibara. He touched his neck, reminding himself of the past happening. His back, until now, is still hurting him.

Has he become one of them? Was this all an act? What happened in those three years? What happened to you, Shinichi Kudo? Even the way he talks, his eyes, and manners were all changed.

'Shinichi Kudo', eh? His name...

The spy said he hated his name, that man named Marc said about Kudo not wanting to be called like that, and according to Kir, he hated his family, Heiji, Ran, and the lot. Hated? What in the name of heck is he talking about?!

Seriously, these thoughts came running in a loop in his mind. He wants to get rid of it and he wants the answers already.

Later, they'll have the last meeting with Kir, before she goes back to the US with Eisuke. CIA leader orders. And he wishes to have the answers in his hand when he confronts Kudo again.

He, then, remembered that time when they had the weekly meeting. They have two choices if Shinichi has this weird change because of the antidote's side effect or if Shinichi's just faking it. It's hard to say what from the two since it really felt real, and that's evident when they were talking to him in the fake house.

He looked at his schedule, given to him earlier by a professor. "History?" he asked himself. "Dead flat boring," he mumbled.

He thought again about his hypothesis-no-it's already legit gonna happen.

He sighed, thinking about death.

"Sorry," he just mumbled sadly, taking a sit at the back. A sorry for Kazuha and for everyone.

Well, it was a hypothesis at first, strengthening because of the men-in-black following him, and when he was already out of that fake house, he met Gin's glance from a good helluva distance. Gin smirked. There, he knows that he'll be the next one.

He is sure.

He sighed again, not paying any attention to what the professor's saying.

One thing that's bothering him as well is when Haibara and himself walked pass Gin and Shinichi once. And Shinichi called Gin as 'brother'. It freaked him out.

He looks out of the window, which is two seats away from him. His eyes narrowed when paper planes fly in the air and heck, this isn't a school near elementary or secondary schools... why and how-

His thoughts were cut when he saw a familiar face that the planes are forming. His jaws dropped and it took him a second to get the message. He smirked, raised his hand, and asked to excuse himself.

"This is an unexpected twist," said Heiji, running through the hallways, while grinning in nowhere.

ooo

Walking on the road, the four are silent with their own thoughts, not until Ayumi broke the ice.

"Hey, wanna bet?" asked Ayumi, turning around with her sailor uniform. The kids, now, are junior high schoolers haven't forgotten one bit about their friend Conan. Their mysterious and smart friend, whom they haven't seen in a long time. The adults said that he went back to America with his parents already without saying goodbye to them. They even asked Ran and her father, but they said that all of Conan's things are gone so probably, it is true.

"About what?" asked Genta, still the healthy one.

"About Conan again?" asked Mitsuhiko, sounding half-jealous, half-worried as he is. Haibara caught Mitsuhiko's sighing eyes, and she smiled in return, making the boy blush a little.

Little do they know who really got his things, and erased any other information of the kid named 'Conan Edogawa', and of that man named 'Shinichi Kudo'. And heck, yes, it was the organization.

This is what's going on in Haibara's head. She knew right there and then when they asked the adults that this is the organization's doings. Her mind, Heiji's, Sera's, Yusaku, and some other people thought like this as well.

"Well," started Ayumi, playing with her bag. "I was just curious. Why did he leave without saying goodbye? I mean we literally spent time with him for two whole years, and-" She was cut off.

"He definitely doesn't want us to cry. I mean c'mon we're kids back then," commented Mitsuhiko. Genta hummed, agreeing.

The conversation continued, shifting topics. From Conan to detective to Heiji to Kazuha to Kazuma to Shinichi's parents, but never did they pronounce Shinichi's name. They had forgotten about him since the once best detective in the world has hidden for 5 years.

If you searched the internet, theories about Shinichi's absence, once, is sailing, but in just a night, all of it were gone. Before, they had thought Shinichi died, some say he retired, and some didn't agree on anything.

Haibara spoke up, "Hey, guys, gotta go somewhere first. K?"

The three in sync said 'yes', and she started walking to other roads, no destination at all. She was devoured in her own thoughts.

It started with the day when she thought it was Kudo's last case, the baseball one. Kudo said something in random while reflecting. He is weird. She knows that.

But, then, her thoughts changed to that time when she and Heiji explained to the Kudo parents, who just went back from somewhere, and professor what they saw, that their son is with criminals.

Of course, the three won't accept it as it is. But, one day, they saw Shinichi in the grocery with three men-in-black on his back. Then again, they saw him walking outside with Bourbon and an unknown man. Then, just the other day, they saw him walking with Gin. And what she couldn't believe is him calling the man 'brother'.

She sighed. "These thoughts are breaking my head," she mumbled.

Why is Kudo with them in the first place? How did he contact them? What happened in those three years? Was it just side effects of the drug? Or was Kudo just playing with them? What was that feeling when Kudo talked to them? That feeling where she's so scared, making her frozen in just one talk.

She's getting annoyed of these thoughts. And she demands answers.

Why is Kudo always the one in so much trouble? Who gave him the right to be so mysterious, making everyone worry about him, not themselves?!

She shouted, "ARGH! Damn you!"

It started raining, all of a sudden, and still, she's walking down the road without any umbrella.

"The hell's wrong with you," said Haibara out loud.

"Actually, the hell's wrong with you," a kid in her age said. Haibara looked behind her and saw a product of a mess. The junior high school boy gave Haibara an umbrella while holding another one himself, protecting himself from the rain.

"Get the heck out of my sight," hissed Haibara, turning harshly. And she hated him, but he doesn't. She didn't accept the umbrella and the rain fell harder.

"C'mon, Ai," pleaded the boy.

Haiabra sighed annoyingly and turned to the boy with messy brown hair and calm blue eyes. "Please, Mr. Watson," she started slowly, sarcastically sounding. "Get the hell out of my face!" she exploded while pointing her index finger in a nearby alley.

Ace laughed. "You seriously didn't change," he commented. "Still the harsh girl I love."

"ARGH! ACE PLEASE! GET OUT!" She can't stand him. She met him in 6th grade and suddenly, this Ace-freaking-Watson started confessing to her every SINGLE day.

"I am outside, actually, under the rain with my love," he stated, technically and literally. Haiabra once again sighed in annoyance.

"What do you want?" she snapped.

"See you happy?" he answered a question, still handing her the umbrella.

"Then, get away from my face! THAT would make me happy!" stated Haibara. She turned away and started walking again, not accepting the umbrella.

Ace smirked and hid his umbrella, he bought for Haibara, back in his bag. He was about to laugh in happiness when he saw a truck, coming in Haibara's way.

He dropped both his bag and umbrella and quickly ran to her, praying. "AI!" he shouted, pulling the girl's arm to his.

It happened so fast.

He was already hugging Haibara tightly. Ace is shaking in fear as his clothes started to get wet. The truck stopped and the driver went out, pleading and screaming and praying that no one got hurt.

Haibara felt the sudden pull and in a flash, she's lying in Ace's chest. She can hear his heartbeat. It's so calm.

She couldn't help but wonder why is Ace's chest so toned-up and-Haibara blushed and quickly pushed Ace away, but she couldn't win. Ace is hugging her tightly.

"Please, Ai. Don't do that again," cried Ace. Haibara asked herself what happened and saw a truck, parking in front of them. She got what he meant and smiled because, for the first time, Ace Watson isn't annoying.

"I was out swimming in my thoughts. Sorry," she said honestly. And for the first time, she isn't shouting at him nor speaking at him sarcastically.

They stayed in that position for a long time until Ace calmed down. Well, that's what Haibara thought, but she doesn't know that Ace is literally crying for her. He just pulled away when his eyes have returned to his normal, calm ones.

He smiled. "I never thought you're suicidal," he commented and chuckled. "Look at me now! We're both soaked wet. What are umbrellas for, then?"

Haibara rolled her eyes and looked away. "The professor's house is near. Guests, like you, are welcome." She said, continuing her walk.

When the truck driver saw no one got hurt, he went back and drove away. Ace processed what she just said and he laughed. "See? You can talk normally!" he shouted since Haibara's far away already.

"I still hate you!" shouted the girl.

Ace quickly went back for his things and ran towards the girl, keeping his distance. "And I still love you."

"ARGH! I wanna kill you!" she shouted.

ooo


End file.
